Newborn
by RixxiSpooks
Summary: Djaq and Will finally admit their feelings but what repercussions could the intial night have on Djaq nine months later.
1. Sapphire Orbs

**Hello! For once I'm going to do a disclaimer! Its kinda obvious that I don't own Robin Hood but if I did Will would be married to me! Um...this idea just came to me and I doubt I have got the characters right and I don't know if I'll actually go anywhere with it but there you go. I start stories but never finish them!**

Djaq stared down half horrified, half in awe of the bundle cradled awkwardly in her inept arms. Two huge, sapphire blue orbs stared back into her face, bewildered and so innocent of the new and brilliant world that they had been brought into. For the first time the infant laid eyes on everything that had been unknown to it in the womb, blinking in the unexpected light. Its tiny hands clenched and unclenched experimentally and its arms wiggled, relishing the space in which to stretch and move.

The Saracen still stared, inspecting every inch of the baby, its tan skin, the colour of a rabbit kitten's first coat of fur, darker than the milky white of many English men but fairer than her own brown colour. She took in the few black tresses of hair that crowned the top of its small, delicate head, like a fragile halo.

The being in her hands was so little and vulnerable and defenceless yet she was in fear of it. This was alien to her; never had she birthed a child before. The whole concept of having an infant outside of marriage, of giving her way her honour prematurely was despised in her culture, in her religion, but she was in England now. That seemed to change everything. A certain man had changed everything.

And now she had a child. She had hid the gradual growing and ripening of her usually flat plain of stomach from the men of camp. They weren't very observant of her shape and routine so that added to her advantage along with the slightly looser clothing she chose to wear during her gestation period.

Only John had noticed her sickness in the first few weeks of pregnancy as he was up early in the morning to bathe and go on walks. Occasionally he would be there to rub her back when it got particularly bad but often he just left her to it like most of the outlaws did when she went through her monthly bleed. When he had questioned her on the reason for the nausea she explained that she had a common bug that she must have picked up from somewhere and luckily the gentle woodsman had not pressed further.

In her last stages the woman found she obviously could not fight in the usual battles that came with being one of Robin Hood's outlaws and discovered that volunteering to be the one to stay back at camp or do some other errand that did not involve swords proved very good for her state. Surprisingly, none of the men commented on her lack of enthusiasm for battles then. Will occasionally gave her the odd, puzzled glance but never thought more of it.

Showed how much he cared, Djaq thought bitterly. Here she was in a foreign country with an infant she had birthed all by herself in the depths of Sherwood forest, away from civilisation and any help she may seek during labour, living as an outlaw with a group of mostly uneducated men and the man that had caused all this had barely even acknowledged her existence since that night.

She remembered it well. Will had gone out to fetch some would for some new furniture he was making for the camp and she had offered to go with him. He had agreed, happily, his eyes shining with delight at the thought of spending time with her. She was joyous too. Djaq had not been oblivious to Will's meaningful looks and touches of their bodies when doing daily tasks like cutting vegetables for a stew or helping to start a fire. She wanted to take it further, see what happened as it had been a long time since she felt that much like a woman. To be looked at by the young carpenter and revered for her beauty was not at all unwelcome considering she had not been in a relationship since the day she took her dead brother's name and became Djaq, the feisty, independent, Saracen boy. It refreshed and revitalised her, allowed her to feel attractive.

They had walked for awhile, Will occasionally darting off into thickets to reappear with chunks of fallen wood or logs which he would then decide were not perfect and chuck back. It was after about the tenth time he did this when Djaq asked.

"Do you want wood or is there another reason you brought me out here?" Will had blushed the colour of his name and then said.

"Would you like to stop here, Djaq?" he gestured to a clearing in the forest where the trees above thinned to give a beautiful view of the millions of twinkling stars above embedded like jewels in the velvety black sky, "For a rest."

"Um…alright," she had nodded, apprehensively and the two had lain back on the floor side by side. "The night is very lovely."

"Yes, it is. I like coming here just to watch the sky. Sometimes I even see bright lights shooting across. It's amazing," the man whispered.

"Stars are so beautiful," Djaq said, "But Will, why have you brought me here?" There was silence for a short period as the woman waited for Will's reply.

"I brought you here, Djaq, because I want to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm getting to that, you are so impatient," Will grinned at the Saracen lying beside him. He felt so at peace, so happy with the woman he loved.

"Sorry," Djaq apologised.

"I want to tell you…" This was it. This was the time he would tell her. He had been waiting so long to tell her. "I love you."

Djaq's heart had almost stopped as those three words issued from the young man's mouth. She knew he meant it. Will never said anything unless he meant it, this was from the heart, he was putting his feelings out on the line something that the Saracen had never seen him do. But he was doing it for her. He cared that much, so deeply, he was willing to express all his emotions.

"I…Will…I…l-like you a lot," she began, no that sounded wrong, so uncaring, "I love you too." As she said this she wasn't quite sure what she meant by it. She was aware that she may be throwing those words out a bit too careless of the consequences but with Will's honest, open face staring at her, so eager and hopeful she didn't know what else to say.

His face broke into a broad smile, one that she was sure she had never seen on his face. It was so ecstatic so pleased, a complete contrast to his usually surly, stoical expressions when his brow was knitted in concentration on whatever he was doing whether it be whittling wood or listening to one of Robin's hair brained schemes.

And then she found his face moving slowly closer. Her breath caught in her throat as her brown eyes connected with his sky blue ones and their lips met in a gentle kiss full of love.

After that Djaq did not really want to remember what had happened. It wasn't that it had been bad it was just that it was a huge, dirty blemish on her honour and she just wanted to forget it but that was hard considering the product of that one mistake was lying in her arms making strange little grunting noises, its face creasing into what the woman feared would soon become full on wailing.

"Shh, little one, shh," she murmured and brought one finger up to brush the child's nose softly and soothingly. This seemed to have the desired effect and the infant ceased its grizzling.

Suddenly she heard a yell; several yells in fact, all full of concern and all shouting the same word. Her name. Robin and the others were coming.

**Um...yeah, review and tell me what you think. Thanks **


	2. Frantic Searching

**Wow, I didn't expect to recieve such a reaction even it is of slightly mixed opinion. Thirteen reviews for a first chapter! That's a record for me. But thank you very much for the comments and they were noted and appreciated. I hope this chapter explains things slightly more and allows Will's point of view to be taken into account so you can understand why Djaq may have interpreted things differently. **

**Oh, also, I know it seems a bit unlikely that Djaq could hide her pregnancy for long but she is only very small and some people don't show that much. I've heard stories of girls falling pregnant and no one realising till they give birth. Besides, Djaq has already proven how good she is at concealing things and keeping secrets as all of the guys thought she was a boy. They aren't that observant!**

Will called out frantically into the seemingly deserted forest, the only listeners to his desperate voice were the silent trees that swayed and rustled in the breeze that flowed through the foliage. A small squirrel also heard his cries and gave a disgruntled chattering noise as he nearly stepped on its tail before scampering across the leaf ridden ground and scurrying swiftly up a trunk, its sharp claws getting an easy grip on the rough bark allowing it to move with agility and grace.

The young man watched it twirl around the branches and sighed, completely at a loss. It had been about an hour ago when he realised that Djaq had been gone a very long time collecting herbs and roots for her medicines. He understood her need to be alone on occasion and the fact that when out on these excursions she sometimes lost track of the time and wasn't back for ages. This seemed different though, he could sense it, almost a shift in the balance of nature in the forest. Something had happened. So he had had a quiet word with Robin who agreed that it did seem slightly unusual for the Saracen to be gone for such a length of time. He in turn had ordered his gang to span out in a search party through the dense trees to see if they could find the missing woman.

Djaq had been keeping herself to herself recently Will had noticed. She was always alert and wary and seemed to always snap at his questions when he asked if she was alright. The woman was on edge and he had no idea why.

It had started after the night they admitted their feelings and spent the night together. Will had thought that would change everything, after he bore his soul to her. But although the first few days after were pleasant enough and both of them tried to everything to stay in the other's company, about two weeks after that Djaq's attitude changed. She became snappish and moody; closing herself off from him as if he had done something wrong and although he did not know what it was he felt guilty. Guilty for whatever he had done that had caused her so much grief. Once he had even found her crying in her loft but when he attempted to find out what was upsetting her she shunned him preferring to go whatever it was alone. And this hurt him. The fact that she would not share her problems with him despite what they had done together, the bond they had formed.

Over the passing months of summer she became much more distant and even more short and unpredictable with every one of the outlaws even Robin. At first they wondered what was getting her so wound up and bad tempered but they learnt that it was better to leave the tempestuous woman alone and hope she came out of whatever angry phase she was in.

The thing was, after observing her for so long, Will was sure she did not actually realise what she was doing. He reckoned that she had no idea her behaviour had changed and their avoidance of her and whispered conversations about her welfare must be frustrating and grating on her already very taut nerves.

Although he didn't believe any of the rest of the outlaws had noticed it, Will had seen some very subtle changes that if you didn't know the Saracen as well as him and hadn't studied her for so long when you thought she wasn't looking, wouldn't have even been noticeable. Will saw though. He noted everything from the sudden change in her temperament to the almost undetectable alterations in her diet and everyday life style. She would no longer eat very red meat nor carry anything heavy preferring to leave it until one of the male outlaws offered to lift it for her. This was very unlike Djaq, usually she was independent, stubborn and would try to do everything on her own before asking for the tiniest bit of help. All these changes in Djaq puzzled and mystified the young carpenter.

* * *

"Hey, Will! You found her?" Allan appeared by his side, long bow in hand and eyes bright with hope.

"No, I haven't," the man shook his head, brow furrowed in what Allan had decided to call 'Will's thinking expression when he was worried or upset'.

"Oh, well, I'm sure she'll turn up. Maybe she's just gone for a very, very long walk," Allan suggested optimistically.

"Maybe," came Will's unconvinced reply. Suddenly, Much also emerged from the trees followed by Little John and finally Robin who had a grim look on his face, "Found anything?"

"Nope, not a sausage. Speaking of sausages, I'm starving, anyone fancy coming back to the camp for some lunch?" the former manservant asked.

"I'm not returning until we find Djaq," Will declared adamantly.

"I know you're not, Will," Robin nodded, putting a comforting hand on the young man's bony shoulder. The carpenter had been through hell and back with his plight to win Djaq's love and affection and the leader knew it had been far from easy. However, Robin was sure they had resolved their conflict months back. In fact, he was certain of it considering Allan was not the best at keeping his mouth shut.

Nevertheless, the two had seemed to be drifting further apart and now, in the coldest winter they'd had in a long time, the couple would barely speak and Robin, for the life of him, could not work out the reason. They had both changed and Robin wasn't sure it was for the better. Will had become even more sullen and despondent if that was possible and Djaq had become fiery tempered and oversensitive to the smallest things and the whole camp had been at the receiving end of her anger.

When Robin had asked around the remaining outlaws to see what was the problem with both of them he had received no information. Each of the outlaws seemed just as miffed and bewildered as him. But Robin had put it to himself to come up with the answer considering he was the leader of the group and cared for all of them deeply. So far no clues had surfaced but today it seemed everything was coming to a head and he was determined to find out what was going on.

"But, if we find Djaq, in this weather, she may want something to warm her up," the outcast nobleman stated, gesturing to the frosty landscape around them.

The winter season had come upon them in an instant. One moment the leaves were still on the trees, albeit slightly brown and crisp, but then they were on the floor and all the branches were stripped naked, bare and empty. It caused Sherwood Forest to look almost skeletal, as if some giant creature had ripped all the foliage from the plants and left the carcasses behind. The only trees that still remained unchanged by the harsh weather and unrelenting freezing temperature were the fir trees that stood tall and proud, dotted occasionally in-between the straggly deciduous plants.

Provisions had had to be collected fast so they could be stored in the small larder of the camp hideout. Any meat that was caught and killed had to be cured and wrapped ready for the long season of little vegetation and little wildlife.

Extra warm clothing also had to be procured either by the crude patching together of old blankets and animal fur that was skinned off the rabbits they had caught for supplies or by donations of the nearby villages who had noticed how thin and cold their heroes were looking and made clothes for the outlaws.

"So, I'll have a hot broth on the fire ready for her to come back to," Much announced, "And blankets, just in case."

"Yes, but you're missing the point here, we still actually have to find her," Will replied.

"It's best to be prepared. I'll meet you back at the hideout," the former manservant passed over Will's scathing comment and hurried off into the forest.

* * *

Djaq did not know what to do as she stood in the small clearing in which she had given birth. How could she explain the small infant she held in her arms to the outlaws if they found her? Should she say she found it? The woman remembered a story that Allan had told her of how they had found a little baby by the name of Seth in the forest. But this was different; it was obvious that this child was not local. Its exotic skin colour would give away the fact it was of Saracen birth and the only foreigner in this area was Djaq.

There was no point in lying; the woman decided determinedly, she would just have to face the gang. Face Will. And hope that somehow they would accommodate her into the hectic lifestyle of an outlaw. Though at this point in time, from Djaq's point of view, that seemed pretty impossible. How on earth could a baby be raised in a forest in the depths of winter by five clueless men and her, Djaq, who knew nothing of how to be a mother?

But there was no point on dwelling on that now; she would just have to hope for the best, as she heard the voices of the men draw ever closer.

**I thought I'd just add that Djaq POV at the end so you could have a look at what's going on in her head and the options she has. Please be as kind as you were and review! All opinions welcome, just don't be too mean, be constructive!**


	3. Deafening Silence

**Ok, this may not be as good as the previous chapters as it is a bit bitty and doesn't flow that well. I got all worked up and stressed out as well because you all were expecting a great revelation and POV from Will yet my mind was just not cooperating. So, sorry if this does not live up to expectations. I blame the drugs! (I had injections today and my arm is killing me)**

**Thanks for all the reviews though! They were very much appreciated! Keep reading and reviewing and give me any comments and feedback you want. Good or bad but be constructive not plain harsh. Long reviews are my favorites, the ones that waffle! They're great!**

The baby gurgled in Djaq's quivering arms as she waited apprehensively for the gang to find her. She stood as still as a deer caught in the path of an oncoming carriage, frozen with fear. The infant let out a piteous mewl and the woman had to look down into its jewel-like eyes. It stared back, the intensity of the gaze burning into Djaq's heart. It was the same expression that she had seen on Will's face many a time. No matter what the outlaws said or decided she could not give the child up, it was too special to her.

Clutching the bundle closer, giving warmth to the newborn and comfort to herself, Djaq scanned the trees for movement. Kicking the bloody birthing rags she'd used to one side and adjusting the trousers she'd pulled back on. Then, suddenly, Little John burst from a dense thicket. His wild mane of hair littered with leaves and twigs that he had collected as he battled the prickly bushes. He halted when he saw her, his huge figure coming to a juddering halt.

"Djaq?" he said, startled.

"Little John," she smiled, weakly, not sure what to say next but luckily was saved by him speaking instead.

"I have found her!" He yelled to the others and then turned to her, "Djaq. Where have you been? What have you been doing all this time? We were all so worried. Will……"

The man was stopped by a sudden loud wail and he stared, half surprised half confused at the crying bundle in Djaq's arms.

"What the…? Is that….a babe?" The woman nodded. "Who's….yours?" Djaq nodded again her eyes darting around John's face to gage a reaction, to try and catch any hint of what he thought of her. All she saw though was realisation dawning on him as if the woodsman had put the final piece of the jigsaw down and understood everything that had happened.

"And the father…?" he began but never finished as Will barrelled into the clearing followed closely by Robin and an exhausted looking Allan.

"DJAQ!" Will yelled, overjoyed, never had he been so willing to show his exuberance at the safety of the woman he loved. He had been so worried and now here she was, safe and sound. He stopped his rejoicing however as he saw the look on the Saracen's face, "Djaq?" This time he used the word softly, concerned.

"I….I…." she started but words failed her. Fortunately Little John stepped in, placing a protective arm round her shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly.

"I think Djaq has something to tell you," he stated mysteriously and the three younger men frowned.

"Um…." The woman gulped and then, plucking up all her courage, looked straight at Will and spoke, "I have….a…baby."

There was a complete and utter stunned silence, each man, excluding John, standing there, jaws hanging loosely open and eyes shocked. It was so quiet you could hear a young bird hatchling calling to its mother for more food for its empty stomach and the chorus of nattering squirrels hidden within the tree tops.

Djaq felt herself trembling and desperately fought the urge to just run away. Run away from their shell shocked faces and deafening silence. What would they say once one of them had found their voice? How would they react? Djaq decided she would rather them talk than have this tense atmosphere no matter what they said. She begged one of them to speak, to save her from this agonising wait.

"Blimey," was the first word that issued from Allan a Dale's mouth, his usual wit and constant flow of meaningless syllables failing him. The woman gulped, Allan rendered speechless, that was not a good sign.

"Djaq," Robin was next to find his voice albeit it rather astonished and croaky, "You…how…when? Why didn't you tell us? I should have known!" He looked at her as if in an apology for not being there as a support system. He was leader and he believed he should've at least noticed one of his men, well women, being pregnant. A strange sense of guilt and failure had washed over him.

The final person, that Djaq wanted most to speak and tell her everything would be alright, was yet to pass comment. In fact, Will had not moved and his expression had not changed since she first told them of the infant. His feelings were unreadable on the matter, as they often were; when he closed himself off there was no way to determine what he thought until he wanted you to know. No matter how hard the Saracen tried she could not decipher his emotions.

* * *

Inside Will, swirled a torrent of feelings: first there was disbelief, how on earth could he have not noticed; then there was betrayal, how come she hadn't thought it right to tell him considering – he assumed – he was the father of the child; after that came downright anger, fury at her not confiding in him and hiding and lying to him; finally came a strange emotion he could not even begin to describe in detail but it seemed to be somewhere between joy and amazement, that little tiny bundle cradled so carefully in Djaq's arms was his offspring.

With so much going on in his head, the young carpenter did not feel ready to speak, to express anything. He needed to think, have time alone and mull over everything in his head. Without a word, Will turned and strode off into the woods, leaving behind a heart broken Djaq behind. She thought she'd lost him for good.

* * *

Determined not to dissolve into tears, for she had not cried in years, Djaq bit her lip hard and looked Robin in the eye.

"I know it is not really suitable for a baby in the camp I stay for a little while until I find somewhere to go?"

"Go?" Robin looked suitably confused, "Go where?"

"Well, I didn't think you would want me to stay at the camp with an infant. I'd be of no use and just get in the way."

"Djaq, you'll always be of use! Just because you have a baby doesn't mean that you can't make medicine or come up with plans and have your say. Obviously it will limit some things that you do like entering the castle and fighting but we've had a child before, we can handle it."

"That was for a day though," Allan pointed out, using his logic for once.

"Well, if we all pull together I'm sure we can make this work somehow or other," Robin shrugged.

"But what of Will?" the Saracen asked, worriedly.

"I am guessing it is his?" Robin questioned waiting for a confirmation nod before continuing, "Then he will just have to get over it and deal with it. We will not throw you out of the gang, Djaq, you can be sure of that."

The woman smiled weakly, this had turned out much better than she had anticipated and her whole small frame had stopped shaking with fear now. The gang had accepted her and the baby. Robin had accepted her and the baby. Now all she needed was for Will to accept her and if not take her back as a lover as a friend and then everything would be fine. She knew there was no need to worry about the carpenter loving the child as it was in his nature to care for one so little and helpless and of his blood.

The tiny newborn hiccupped in her arms which reminded her that although babies were small they would still need a lot of care and attention and she could not just ignore her responsibility. Though she felt much better about the burden now she knew she had support and protection in the form of her outlaw friends.

"Let's see the kid then," Allan broke in, heading over to Djaq to have a look at the babe.

**Yeah, kinda annoying that Will and Djaq didn't have their heart to heart probably for you guys but I just didn't think it fit just yet. Tune in next chapter to find out Much's reaction. Ooh, and the sex of the kid which I have been keeping secret! Hehe! Evil laugh!**


	4. Meaningful Words

**Yer, I lied, sorry about that, but I promise promise promise that next chapter the sex of the baby will be revealed though some of you are guessing and assuming already. I hope you like this chapter and keep up with the reviews! They are truly appreciated especially TaserdbyJack, my biggest critic, because every critism or point you're making I'm trying to improve on! Your opinion does matter!**

Much whistled rather tunelessly to himself as he stirred the broth that was bubbling and frothing in the huge pot above the flickering orange flames of the fire. A bit haphazardly he threw some chopped up carrots and a turnip in, splashing a great deal of the liquid on the floor but he ignored it, too engrossed in his mixing.

He didn't even see nor hear the gang returning to camp despite the amount of noise they were making, mostly on Allan's behalf. Therefore, Robin used the chance to creep up on the daydreaming man and say very loudly in his ear.

"Very good watch you have here, Much." This caused the poor manservant to jump in the air and his heart to almost miss a beat.

"Master! You scared me! That was not funny!" he glared at Robin who just grinned childishly back at him. Then he glanced at the other outlaws and spotted Djaq, "Ah! You have found her and she looks freezing. Good job I came back here to get things ready, eh?"

"Hello Much," the woman nodded holding something in her arms.

"What's that? He asked half interested but mostly preoccupied by dishing out his steaming food into carved wooden bowls that had been provided by Will. He placed the bowls on the preparation counter beside him and chucked a hunk of bread down beside each one. "Come and get it." He shouted to the group whilst picking up a piece of bread and popping it in his mouth.

"A baby," the Saracen replied causing Much to make an odd strangled sound as he choked on the food in his mouth. Little John came over and thumped him – hard – on the back.

"Wh-what?" he wheezed, throat sore from the scratchy bread.

"A baby."

"Yes, but whose?" the former manservant asked, finally regaining control of his voice and coming over, "I've told Robin that we're not picking up any more waifs and strays in the forest." Djaq smiled slightly, moving the blankets away from the infant so Much could get a full view of its tiny face. "Why, it's so small and…brown..." Much began before looking at Djaq with an astounded expression.

"Yes, Much, it is mine," she nodded.

"Oh my Lord!" he yelped and unlike the others was very blunt about his next question, "And the father is Will! That's what you were doing whilst collecting honey!"

At this Djaq's face sort of dropped and Much immediately knew he'd said something wrong but as he backtracked to try and work out what it was he noticed something.

"Hey, speaking of which, where is Will?" his eyes scanned the outlaws who had returned to sit by the warm fire and sip at their broths but he did not see the young carpenter among them.

"He went off," Allan supplied when Djaq didn't answer, instead she walked away and sat by on a log beside Little John.

"Oh," was the one word that came out of Much's mouth in understanding, "Right, then, er…what does a baby eat because if Will is not here then it…wait is it a boy or a girl….can have some broth?"

"Much," Robin chuckled at his friend's obvious lack of thought before he spoke, "Babies drink milk, from their mothers."

"Ooh, right, well, um…I'll leave that to you then, Djaq," the man stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Yes Much, and in answer to your other question, Djaq will not tell us its gender," Robin grinned.

"Why on earth not?" Much directed this query to the Saracen woman, confused.

"Because…" the woman started but didn't know what to say.

She guessed the truth was that she wanted Will to be the first to know, so he could help name it and feel included as part of the child's life. She hadn't even allowed any of the others to hold the infant because she had decided that was Will's job. To be the first to cradle the child after birth. She didn't want anyone invading the fact that he was the father and he should be the one to hold the newborn in its first hours of life. Until Will accepted the baby she would not let anyone else.

"If she does not wish to tell then she won't," John intervened, saving Djaq from her uncomfortable squirming.

* * *

The camp continued their daily routines of collecting wood and going out on errands even with the very noticeable absence of Will. Allan was in half a mind to go out and search for his best friend. He needed to come and face up to the consequences of his actions and talk to Djaq even if he felt betrayed or hurt. He had a little baby to look after now after all. Allan knew he wasn't the best at giving advice given his past record with women but maybe he could help the younger man get his head round this. 

With that decision set firmly in his head the man headed out of the camp in search of Will.

* * *

Will could see and hear Allan a mile off. Having lived with the outlaws for such a length of time his ears and eyes had become much more perceptive and alert. Now, he was always looking out of the corner of his eye for sign of danger or attack, it was like a sixth sense. His highly tuned hearing had caught the almost imperceptible sound of twigs cracking beneath boots and the barely audible breathing of a man. And from those two noises alone, somehow, he had come to recognise Allan. 

He had to make the decision on whether he wanted to be found or not. It would be pretty easy for him to scoot up a tree and vanish from view giving his friend no chance of finding him. But something stopped him; some part of his mind was telling him that he needed to talk to someone, someone who could give advice. Maybe Allan wasn't the best candidate for this, Little John would've been preferable, but Allan was here and had made the effort to find him.

* * *

The carpenter waited silently for the outlaw to find him which took a matter of minutes. When Allan had finally stumbled into the clearing, Will was prepared and looked at him expectantly. 

"Er…um…hi," the man began, rather perturbed by Will's unemotional, detached expression, "I know you might not want to talk to anyone but….I was wondering whether…I dunno….you wanted someone to talk to." He finished with a trademark shrug.

"Alright."

"Really? Gee, I thought I was going to have to beg you. You know, how Much always does to Robin when he wants him to share his problems on why he's sulking," Allan looked positively relieved.

"Well, I think it is sort of obvious why I'm like this," Will replied bluntly.

"Because you're upset that Djaq didn't tell you she's pregnant? That's old news, mate, the babe is here now and it's yours. You know, she wants you to be the father; she wants you to care for the little mite. She won't even tell us whether the kid is a boy or a girl until you've come back."

"I just don't understand why she didn't tell me, entrust me with such an important matter. Does she not think I'm mature enough?" the carpenter queried, half angry, half confused.

"Will, you're more mature than me by a long shot and I'm what, three years older than you? Of course she thinks you're mature enough, responsible enough, you do enough thinking and observing to make that straight. She didn't tell you because she was scared. She didn't tell any of us but that doesn't matter because she loves _you _Will. You're the father of that child back there so if you don't get yourself back there I'll have to drag you by the collar. Got it?" Allan finished his speech feeling quite proud of himself; he wasn't usually that good with words, when it came to truthful, meaningful words anyway and not lies. But he was surprised when Will suddenly lurched off. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Back to camp."

**Yeah, ok, rather a long meaningless drabble from Allan but ah well, who gives a damn! Nightie night from me cos I'm going to the clothes show tomorrow! Whoopee! Review!**


	5. Unbreakable Promises

**Whoop, clothes show was awesome except the trains were delayed at the end of the day which was sooo annoying and I missed Robin Hood! Luckily, I recorded it, thank the Lord for video recorders! Will was soo cute when he was promising Robin. And Gisborne was good for once, its quite sad because he really does love Marian yet she'll never be with him.**

**Hope you like the chapter and thanks for all the lovely reviews. I'm not sure how many more chapters I can get out of this story but I'll try and get a few more at least so Robin can see how much he was taking on...**

Djaq looked up from where she was nursing the tiny baby in her arms. She had found a more private spot round the corner from the men where she could feed the hungry child but she knew that the gang would have to get used to seeing a bit more of her than usual considering she would be breast feeding the child for up to a year. It was embarrassing for them and sort of for her but it was a fact of life for women and she couldn't change that.

The infant had been suckling greedily for the past five minutes since it had finally worked out how to get the milk and Djaq had been smiling tenderly down at it but when she heard someone moving very close in her vicinity she looked up. It was Will.

She was momentarily stunned and words failed her. The young man looked rather startled and slightly bashful of the fact that he had just walked in on her private time with the child although it was nothing he hadn't seen before. This just seemed different somehow though, violating.

In the silence Will had time to take in the baby cradled in the Saracen woman's arms. He had to admit that the child was not only adorable as any infant was in his eyes but absolutely beautiful. It was perfectly proportioned, with miniscule hands and feet on which petite fingers and toes wiggled endearingly, and a delicate, fragile looking head that was home to two enormous cerulean blue eyes that stared up at him curiously. A small, dainty nose and a crown of soft dark hair finished off the list of striking attributes along with the creamy fallow brown colour of the infant's unblemished skin. If Will had to describe the child in one word that word would be Djaq, for it resembled her uncannily. Except the eyes, the eyes Will immediately knew had been inherited from him.

"Will," Djaq began nervously, breaking him from his reverie. She had covered up now and was rocking the baby gently in her arms, "Um…I'm sorry." She looked at Will with such earnest and remorse that he felt himself melting to her words. He wasn't here to pick a fight after all because that was not what he was like. All he had wanted was an apology, an explanation and maybe a chance that the two of them could rebuild things. Djaq had already complied with one of these wishes.

"That's alright," the young man nodded, sitting down beside her and gazing at the child, "But I just want to know why you didn't tell me. Tell anyone."

"I'm really not sure, Will. I don't know what I was thinking. I was scared and unsure of things between us. I didn't know if I would get thrown out of the camp if I admitted my pregnancy. I mean, I'm already the only woman in the group and this would be an added burden."

"But Robin has accepted you, I'm sure? How could you doubt the fact that we would care for you? Don't you realise that every one of us would put our life on the line to protect you? You're part of the gang just as much as any of us men and nothing can change that," Will stated firmly.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me but do_ you_ forgive me?" Djaq questioned. The carpenter paused for just a moment, weighing up the arguments that had been swirling through his head the past few hours and now realised all the ones against Djaq now seemed pathetic and feeble. How could he have ever been angry with her? He loved her too much for that.

"Yes, I do," he nodded, "But you have to understand that things will never be how they were before…" The man trailed off leaving the words that finished his sentence hanging in the air between them.

"I know," the woman replied, before lapsing into silence. After a couple of tense minutes she looked up at the young outlaw and said, "Would you like to hold her?"

"It's a girl?" Will repeated, astounded. Knowing the gender of the child made it all the more real. He had a daughter, a real living breathing person, albeit very small, that was of his flesh and blood.

"Yes," the Saracen said, handing the baby girl over into the carpenter's slightly trembling arms.

Once he held the little form in his arms and felt the weight and warmth issuing from the child's body he made a promise to himself. A promise that no matter what happened he would always protect his daughter and never let anything harm her. And when Will Scarlet made a vow he never broke it.

"What is her name?" he asked, staring down into the huge orbs of sparkling blue innocence.

"I have not named her yet. I did not want to call her anything without you," Djaq answered truthfully. Will glanced up at her and gave a small smile.

"Well, I am here now, any ideas?"

"I was thinking….Ilara but if you do not agree….?"

"Of course I agree. That is a wonderful name for a beautiful little girl. Ilara," Will said, rolling the sound on his tongue, it just seemed to suit the bundle in his arms so well.

"Would you like to choose the middle name?" Djaq questioned.

"Um…" the man thought for a second and then a name came to his mind, "How about Jane….after my mother."

"Yes, it is simple yet very pretty. Ilara Jane Scarlet." Will started, had Djaq just said what he thought she said? He frowned slightly and looked questioningly at the Saracen.

"We may not be married but a child always takes the name of its father. So, in Ilara's case that would be Scarlet."

"Alright," Will smiled, the biggest smile he'd shown Djaq in a long time and she returned it.

* * *

Robin watched the couple from where he was sitting pruning the fletching on his arrows. The feathers had become battered and torn with endless use, some so much so that he had to replace them completely. Others could be reshaped into the perfect streamline fashion that allowed them to fly so straight and fast.

He smiled slightly to himself as he saw the Djaq hand the baby over and the young carpenter take it gingerly. The expression on his face when he held the babe was so compassionate, so caring. Robin knew immediately that Will would make a fantastic father though in truth he had never really doubted that fact. The infant could not hope for better parents than Will and Djaq, both so kind and considerate not only to each other but everyone around them that was in trouble. Although maybe it could hope for a better situation to be brought up in rather than an outlaw camp.

As Will cradled the child gently in his calloused, work-worn hands, bending down and kissing the baby lovingly on its nose whilst Djaq looked on smiling all the time, Robin couldn't help wish that he and Marian could be together like that. He lived in hope that one day they could marry and have children to cherish and adore. Seeing Will lean over and kiss Djaq very softly on the cheek sent a pang of envy through him and he stood, leaving the two to their reconciliation.

* * *

Allan was fighting with Much as per usual. The men were arguing over whether the meat Much had cooked for supper was overdone or underdone.

"Much! The rabbit is cooked," Allan stated firmly.

"No, it is still pink here and here. You do not want to eat that and then come down with a stomach upset."

"Yes, but Much, can you not see it's black _everywhere _else. It's practically a charred skeleton," Allan cried incredulously.

"If you're going to insult my cooking skills over and over then why don't you do it and see how you like it! I never wanted to be cook, you lot made me," Much retorted petulantly, throwing a two pronged fork at Allan which he only just managed to duck.

"Hey, watch it, you nearly had my eye out with that," the young man yelped but the former manservant had already stomped off and but he was past caring, "Fine then, I will cook, and I'll do it a damn sight better than you." After shouting that statement across the camp for everyone to hear Allan immediately regretted it, who was he kidding; he couldn't cook to save his life!

Fortunately the man was saved any repercussions of his wild claim as Will and Djaq suddenly appeared by the camp fire. In Will's arms was clutched the bundle of rags that was the baby. The couple sat down by the fire and were almost immediately joined by the rest of the gang all anticipating the revelation of the sex of the child and hoping to maybe have a chance to hold it.

"So…?" Much began, excitedly, like a child expecting an amazing gift.

"So what?" Will asked, feigning ignorance.

"Is the kid a boy or a girl?" Allan questioned, bluntly.

"It's a little girl," Djaq smiled happily.

"Well, that's good; I just hope girl babies are quieter than boy babies because I'm not being funny but I don't think I could cope with another Seth."

"No, Allan, Ilara is going to be ten times worse."

**What do you think of the name?** **I know peeps in Medieval times may not have had middle names but I just wanted to put Jane in somewhere. Please review!**


	6. Difficult Decisions

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm glad you're still enjoying it because I'm still enjoying writing it. I'm trying to go with less dialect and more of the character's thoughts and feelings but I'm not sure whether I'm doing it very well! Please tell me if I'm making a complete hash of it! **

Will concentrated hard on his work, his expert hands using a variety of tools to skilfully shape and cut the wood so it would serve the purpose he wanted it for. His fingers were a blur as he worked.

So set was he on his task that he didn't see Allan come over and sit down in his workshop area of the camp, watching the carpenter work intently. The young man was always amazed at the precision and accuracy of his friend's craft. He just seemed to have a gift with wood. Will knew the names of every wood type and their properties and what they could be used for whether it be strong timber framework or soft, easy to carve wood for bowls and plates. He had the ability to decipher the best places to axe the wood whether it was a strong or weak point due to the knots or texture of the material. To Allan it all just looked the same and when Will had once tried to explain his technique he grew frustrated with Allan's ignorance and Allan had just got bored.

Suddenly, it seemed Will was aware of his company because he looked up from his joining of two pieces of wood and spotted Allan. He nodded in greeting.

"Good morning," Allan said, though he didn't particularly feel like it was a good morning considering the night he'd just had.

* * *

The outlaws had had to endure a night of interruptions thanks to the baby Ilara who was yet to learn that when it went dark that meant she was supposed to sleep. She had woken numerous times in throughout the night, her tiny lungs using all their capacity to make as much noise as possible from her temporary bed, which also happened to be an empty box that the outlaws usually kept their stash in, so as to wake the entire camp. Allan was surprised she didn't alert half of Nottingham to where the hideout was.

Poor Djaq had to keep getting up and feeding her every time she screamed and cried or jiggle her about to keep her happy and get rid of the red, scrunched up expression on the infant's face. But she wasn't the only one that had suffered, each of the men also being awakened by the racket.

Therefore, at six in the morning when the gang would usually be up and about, washing or preparing the breakfast, they were all lying fast asleep in bed, Ilara having finally settled down. Allan would've joined them considering how exhausted and lethargic he felt, his eyes crusty with sleep and dark circles forming beneath them, had he not heard the sound of Will chiselling tirelessly away on chunks of wood. He had slithered groggily out of his loft taking great care not to kick the box with the baby in and headed over to the carpenter.

"Morning, Allan," Will replied.

"You know, I'm not being funny, mate, but your kid has one hell of a voice considering you and Djaq are pretty quiet," Allan stated, "Why are you up this early anyway? Don't you want all the sleep you can get?"

"I'm making something."

"What?"

"A cradle for Ilara, she can't keep living in a box," the young father answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right….um….do you want any help?" Allan asked rather cautiously.

"If you want, you can chop up that wood over there for the legs," Will answered, gesturing to a pile of material he'd gathered earlier, "Just make sure you cut them all the same length. I don't want it to be wonky. Here's my axe."

Allan took the proffered tool and proceeded to pick up pieces of timber and measure them roughly before hacking away at them. His method was rather crude even he had to admit and it was nothing compared to Will's effortless slicing of the wood in perfect lengths. The older man looked away from his labour for a moment, distracted, trying to work out how the carpenter completed the task so effortlessly but as he did so his hand slipped and the axe missed the wood catching the soft skin of his hand instead.

"Argh!" he yelped, immediately dropping the axe and clutching his hand, "Ow, ow, ow, I knew I wasn't cut out for this carpentry business!" Will was over by his side in his instant, abandoning his own project.

"Let me see," he ordered, taking Allan's hand and inspecting the wound. It was quite deep and bleeding a lot, "You'll need Djaq."

"She's asleep," Allan commented wincing as Will gently poked his injury.

"And?"

"Well, its sort of rude to wake her, isn't it?" Allan asked nervously, "She's been up with your kid all night."

"Allan, Djaq won't mind, she'd be angry that you didn't wake her for an injury rather than if you did," the young man shook his head.

"But…" Allan began protesting.

"You're dripping blood all over my boot, go wake her," Will gave his friend an encouraging shove in the direction of the sleeping physician.

* * *

Allan wandered cautiously over to the lump of blankets that was Djaq and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She didn't wake. He poked her again, slightly harder. Still she didn't stir so he shook her rather harshly and she started awake.

Her brown eyes burst open and she sat up, looking around blearily. When she caught sight of Allan she frowned.

"Why do you wake me, Allan?" she asked wearily.

"I…er…um…" he stammered, worried of the repercussions of waking a severely sleep deprived, hormonal woman.

"Yes?"

"I cut my hand…" the man said, suddenly aware of how lame that sounded, "Quite badly." He held up the wound to show her and the Saracen inspected it immediately with an expert eye.

"That is deep," she commented, climbing out of her bed swiftly, already in medic-Djaq mode, "I will make a paste so it does not get infected and then bandage it." She was mostly talking to herself, mumbling about different herbs and plants that could be useful, as she search her expansive collection of medicines.

She had accumulated these plants and minerals on her many trips out into the forest in the different seasons. There were some roots that only came out in winter that could be useful for inflamed throats and some petals off certain flowers that could be used to create a healing balm for burns and sores.

Djaq enjoyed gathering the different ingredients for various medicinal mixtures and found the time she spent alone doing that, even if it was only for a couple of hours, very soothing and peaceful after spending weeks in the company of noisy men and vicious sword fights.

Some plants she had just not been able to get from the forest as they did not grow in this area or were not in season and in that case she would venture into one of the many village markets to see if she could discover any extra herbs she did not have. Sometimes she would buy them but often the villagers would recognise her as one of Robin Hood's gang and they would just give them to her for free. She would often give these people a bit of bread or cheese in return for she did not feel she should take something for nothing; it was not how she had been brought up.

* * *

Once the woman had found the ingredients she was looking for she ordered Allan to take a seat and rest his hand on the wooden table so she could clean it and maybe even stitch it if necessary. As she was mopping up the excess blood, accusing Allan of being a wimp every time he hissed or squeaked, a sudden wail issued from the chest where Ilara was sleeping. She'd woken up.

Djaq was suddenly torn between going to tend to her daughter and looking after her friend. It was a strange feeling, usually, irrefutably, nothing could come between her and a patient but this was different, she had a child to care for. But she had promised Robin, promised him that nothing would stop her from being the camp's doctor, for helping them and healing them when they were injured or sick. She couldn't just abandon Allan but then again she couldn't just leave Ilara screaming in her makeshift cot.

Luckily, she was saved from making that decision, and she reminded herself that she was not alone with raising Ilara, when Will appeared by the box. Tenderly, he lifted the baby from her bed and cuddled her close, whispering sweet words in her ear that meant nothing but calmed the child. Soon her wails were reduced to a quiet whimper as the carpenter rocked her gently in his arms. He moved off, the infant still held tightly to his chest, her little body weighing no more than a bag of flour.

With the distraction gone Djaq returned to her tending of Allan's wound, bringing out a needle and thread to stitch it up, the needle having being boiled in water before hand to sterilise it.

"Thought you'd forgotten me there," Allan smirked; he had also been watching the carpenter with the baby. He had to admit, Will was a natural with the child.

"No," Djaq answered, once again completely consumed in her task with the knowledge that her daughter was safe in her father's arms.

**Ok, I just wanted to prove that Djaq could still do stuff around the camp and help the gang even with a baby in tow because she has Will!**


	7. Risky Expeditions

**Oh! Robin Hood was great last night! Marian and Allan hug so cute! Next episode looks fantastic except it won't be on til after Christmas! Argh! Ah well, I can always look forward to the Doctor Who Christmas special! Please read and enjoy! Not a lot of the gang in this chap. Its Djaq centric. To answer some questions I dont know whether Giz or the Sheriff will make an appearance.**

She was bored. Bored with life at the camp. She hadn't left it in the last two weeks since the baby had been born and it was driving her crazy. Sure, she had been offered the release by Will who often asked whether she wanted him to take the baby so she could go out. But the truth was she didn't want to leave Ilara, she wanted to bring her daughter with her so she could experience what life outside the forest was like.

Robin had told her that he believed it safer for her not to bring the child out into the villages for fear that that might endanger Ilara. Rumours could spread very quickly in Nottingham and it would probably not be long before word that one of Robin's gang had an infant reached the Sheriff's ears. They all worried about what the Sheriff would plan if he ever found out about the child at their camp. No doubt he would come up with some malicious, horrible scheme to use Ilara against them.

That was why Djaq was sitting alone at camp, gently rocking the small body of her daughter in her arms. Ilara gurgled happily, looking up at her with her large sapphire eyes but not smiling. The little girl was not of the age yet where she could use her facial muscles to form a smile though Djaq was certain that if she did have the ability she would. Besides, her eyes were sparkling with happiness even if her mouth gave no indicator of her mood.

The rest of the gang had gone out to do the normal things like deliver money to the poor and capture a cart that had been spotted travelling through the forest by Much. She longed to go with them and escape the confines of the hideout but the grizzling baby stopped her. Still, maybe it wouldn't hurt just to go for a little wander when the guys were gone. They never need know about her little expedition, they would never even realise her absence for she would make sure she was back before their arrival.

With that decision set in mind the woman stood and headed over to her loft which had recently been lowered due to the fact she needed to be on ground level and beside Ilara's cot.

The cot was hand-made by Will, it was the object he had been crafting when Allan had harmed himself. The structure truly was a piece of art, the wood smooth and unblemished. You could barely see the joints where different pieces of wood had been attached together. Also, the intricate decorative parts Will had added as an afterthought were amazingly detailed and perfectly shaped. If the young man was not already a carpenter then he could have easily become an artist or a sculptor. On one end of the cot, carved into the material was a picture of a lion and a unicorn fighting and at the other was an immensely complicated leafy design.

From the loft she plucked a warm blanket for the child for the winter chill, although prevented within the camp was still harsh and unyielding outside the structure and also the infant's sling. A very useful tool that Much had presented Djaq with a few days ago that could be hung round the shoulders and used to cradle the baby. It was very simple and very effective.

Into this she placed Ilara, smiling at the slight hiccupping gurgle the baby gave as she settled down into the comfortable material. Then she grabbed her small dagger, just in case, and tucked it into her belt. She was certain that she would have no need for the weapon but it was better to be safe than sorry.

After she had completed these tasks the Saracen did a quick sweep of the camp to see that everything was in order and then departed, feeling free at last.

* * *

Djaq walked cautiously into the village of Locksley. She wasn't exactly sure why she'd chosen this village out of all the ones she could've considering it was probably the most risky because Gisborne and his men resided there. Maybe the reason she'd come here in particular was that she craved danger, the feeling of being perilously close to being caught or maybe it was the fact that she knew this was the place where Will had grown up and she wanted to show it to his daughter. It may also have something to do with the idea that if King Richard did return then this is where she guessed they would be living. Hopefully as a proper family, the Saracen thought to herself.

It was funny. At first she wasn't at all sure about her feelings towards Will and whether she could ever return his love as strongly as he felt it. But it seemed, after all they had been through and the fact he had forgiven her even after her deceiving of him, that she now also felt the burning passion of love in the pit of her stomach. Every time she glimpsed the man or if he brushed against her she experienced an odd tingling sensation, like there was something warm and fuzzy stirring inside her. This was something she had never come across but she found she didn't dislike it.

Clutching Ilara closer to her breast the woman slowly made her way through the groups of people standing around going about their daily business. There were a few children playing by a well, splashing each other happily, delighting in the squeals of fury that they provoked from the others; near them was a group of woman chatting amiably, one was weaving, her fingers flying across the threads, another was steadily sewing some sort of dress; further on was an young man hard at work on a small plot of land, raking at the earth, churning it up so he could sew some seeds that would be ready to grow after winter passed; beside that man was another, older male peasant, hard at work on a piece of metal he seemed to be shaping judging by the steady chink, chink of metal on metal.

Those were just a few of the people Djaq spied as she scanned the village lavishing in the normalcy of it all. It was refreshing to see people other than the men back at camp. It wasn't that she didn't like them. She loved the boys and would put her life on the line for them but it was exhausting spending all her time with the same people. This was different and reminded her that life was still going on just like it always did. A child changed nothing.

At that moment a gaggle of small girls ran her way all giggling and chattering nonsensicality between themselves. She frowned, they were heading straight for her and she couldn't understand the interest they would have in her. They stopped about a metre away from her as if stopped by some invisible barrier. Here, they just looked at her with nervous eyes and shuffled uncomfortably. She wondered what on earth they were waiting for. Then, suddenly, one of them seemed to pluck up the courage to step forward.

The girl, swallowed slightly and then said, "Um….me and my friends were wondering whether you actually was the Saracen, Djaq, from Robin Hood's gang?"

"Er…" Djaq began, not quite sure whether telling the truth here would be the best option or not considering the fact that the rumour mill could start very easily if she admitted her allegiance to Robin. Luckily, she was saved the awkward decision by the cry of Ilara who had stirred from her nest in the sling and was demanding attention immediately.

"Aw! A babe! It's adorable," the girl gasped and gestured for all of her group to come over, "Is it a she or a he?"

"Um…" Djaq was suddenly struck by a feeling of pride. They liked her baby and she wanted to show the child off, allow everyone to see how beautiful Ilara was, as it made her feel an immense surge of pleasure. This caused all her inhibitions to fly out the window. "She's a girl. Her name is Ilara."

"Ooh, she's so sweet. Look at her little fingers. My little brother was born a couple of weeks back and he isn't half as cute as she is. His name's Kerrian," another of the little girls spoke excitedly, "My name is Lucy."

"I'm Joanne."

"I'm Ellen."

"I'm Florence. Can I hold her? Please?" Djaq found herself bombarded by the children who were all clamouring for her attention in their plights to get closer to the infant. She felt a little overwhelmed even though the group were a considerable amount smaller than her but it was difficult to fend them off with a sling around her.

"Yes, you can hold her," the Saracen nodded, hoping that if one of them held Ilara they would back off a bit. She wasn't particularly sure about handing her child over but what harm could come to her daughter in the arms of a youth? She passed Ilara gently over to Florence. 

As she watched the girl cradle Ilara she was struck with a sudden ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she had done something dreadfully wrong. The stranger seemed to be getting on fine with the child, holding her in the right way and tenderly kissing Ilara on her cheeks and chucking her beneath the chin with her grubby hands. Grubby hands. Djaq noticed the unhealthy pallor of the adolescent's skin, the beads of sweat dampening her hair even in this freezing temperature and the constant sniffling accompanied by the occasional coughing fit which seemed to be directed into the face of her daughter every time. Florence was sick. Very sick and Djaq had just handed over her vulnerable, susceptible child into her arms. What had she done?

** duh, duh, duuh! Sorry, I can never write a story without the drama. Sorry if Djaq was a little OOC. She would probably have more sense than to go out on her own but she's hormonal, bored and has been cooped up too long. What can I say?**


	8. Infant Mortality

**Next, chapter, as requested by my loverly reviewers! You guys are the greatest! This is a Christmas present because I don't know when I'll next be able to update! **

**I can't wait til next Saturday because its a double episode of Robin Hood! Ninety Minutes of Will!!!! (obviously he won't be in it the whole time but still) Plus, did you guys see the bit on the preview where Djaq goes there's one I love more than the others and Will is just staring at her! Eek!**

When Will arrived back at camp to find a distraught looking Djaq his world momentarily froze, all the joy at returning from a successful haul and seeing the woman he loved coming crashing down on his shoulders. She sat; hunched up in her medicinal area, clutching a bundle that he guessed must be Ilara to her chest as if her whole life depended on it. The Saracen was muttering intelligibly to herself and stroking her daughter on the cheek. However, once she heard the noisy arrival of the outlaws her head shot up, eyes slightly scared.

"Will!" she said, standing abruptly, "I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he questioned apprehensively, moving towards her.

"Who wants to celebrate another great haul? I vote we eat that pig we got given from the butcher. It's just sitting there waiting to be gorged on. How about I start cooking it now and then it'll be ready just before sundown?" Much shouted happily, oblivious to his interrupting of the tense moment. He began bashing around pots and pans in his rather haphazard, makeshift kitchen area, searching for utensils that could be used to prepare tonight's meal. They would need some vegetables, maybe some parsnips and some cabbage and some bread to go with the meat.

The former manservant was whistling jovially to himself as he performed this task but it was then he noticed the silence that had suddenly befallen the camp. Frowning Much turned round from his clattering to be met with a very anxious scene.

The other outlaws who had also recently returned had stopped completely, all staring over at Djaq. Djaq who looked close to tears. That was impossible. The Saracen woman never cried she was too tough and too stubborn to show her feelings.

"Djaq, what is wrong?" the young carpenter asked, not sure if he wanted to know considering the way Djaq was acting.

"It's Ilara…" Will felt his heart skip a beat and he momentarily stopped breathing, it was so quiet he could hear his own blood rushing in his ears. Please, no. God, no. Don't let anything have happened to his little girl, "She…I….I'm sorry…."

"Djaq," the man found himself growing impatient and hated himself for it but he couldn't help his worry for Ilara, "Tell me."

"I took her into the village. I met these girls. One of them wanted to hold Ilara. I'm sorry, Will, I didn't realise; I didn't know….she was ill. She had a highly contagious disease…" Djaq tailed off, gulping back tears that were threatening to overwhelm her.

"But Djaq, are you not getting a bit ahead of yourself," Robin interrupted, not sure whether his comment was welcome in the conversation between the couple, he couldn't help feel that Djaq was getting a bit worked up when it was unlikely Ilara had contracted anything, "Ilara probably hasn't got anything."

"Why don't you see her for yourself then?!" the Saracen declared, half angry half upset at Robin's statement. She wasn't stupid; she knew what she was talking about.

At the instruction from Djaq Will moved towards her and looked down at the bundle cradled in her trembling arms. Nestled in many layers of blankets was the small, fragile body of his daughter. Her whole form was shivering uncontrollably and she was issuing lung wracking coughs every so often. Perspiration had collected on her brow and her eyes were glazed and staring. Will struggled not to grab the child from the Saracen and gather her into his arms. He could not stand his child looking like that, so weak and hurting. He understood now why Djaq knew that Ilara had caught the illness; it was obvious even to his untrained eye. Babies were susceptible to all sorts of bugs and they were much more vulnerable so the symptoms developed quicker.

"Wh-what can you do?" Much asked, joining the group gathered round the baby.

"Nothing," Djaq answered bitterly, "There is nothing we can do other than allow her rest, keep her warm and hydrated and pray." The woman bent her head sadly.

All the outlaws exchanged anxious glances, bar Will who was too deep in thought to register anything; this was too horrible for any of them to fathom. Why did awful things always happen to good people was the question on the tip of Much's tongue. It didn't seem fair that a poor innocent baby that had only just begun its life should be taken away so quickly.

They knew that Ilara wasn't actually dead yet but, considering the phenomenally high infant mortality rate it seemed a likely outcome of this fever. It was often the case that families had to have several children before one actually survived through to adult hood. Though it seemed terribly unjust for this to happen to their friends when this was their first child and it had, in a round about way, brought them much closer together.

The look on Will's face was one of quiet devastation; he knew the consequences of disease on newborn babies. His mother had had several children after Luke was born none of which had lasted past the age of one. He remembered one in particular, the last child Jane tried for before she decided enough was enough.

* * *

Will cradled his little sister gently in his gangly arms, cursing his awkwardly long limbs in this situation considering they were, in his teenage years, completely out of sync with the remainder of his body. Between the ages of thirteen and sixteen Will had been a very clumsy, ungainly youth and was often dropping or falling over things because he hadn't quite gotten used to his distance off the ground after his growth spurt.

It was difficult to hold the tiny body of the girl in his grip and he was in fear of dropping her which would be a catastrophe considering this was his mother's last hope of daughter that would survive to become a young woman. He didn't even want to think of the consequences of such a disastrous action.

The child had only been named in her seventh month, before hand being referred to as 'the babe' or 'little one' because Jane was worried that naming the baby would be cursing her and would mean that she would be lost like the others. However, in the month that Jane finally decided it was safe enough to christen her child she did so and called her May.

The adolescent smiled down at the child who stared solemnly back at him, dark blue eyes, round and staring. She was a sweet infant and the family had gradually grown attached to her despite their reservations after previous losses. Both the young Will and the young Luke regarded their tiny sister with the utmost reverence and pride. She was a little miracle, something that had put a spring back in their mother's step after so many difficult births. She caused the whole family to glow with happiness.

That had been until when she reached her first birthday when she fell ill with pneumonia, something Luke had also caught. But unlike his sister the older, stronger boy pulled through the sickness whereas, after much sorrow and heart break, little May succumbed to it.

After that everything had gone down hill: the former Lord of Locksley Manor died leaving his son to take over; soon after this son, Robin, left for the Holy Lands; food became scarce; the evil Sheriff of Nottingham wreaked havoc with their lives and Jane withdrew into her shell, grieving for the loss of her daughter and promising herself that she would never put herself through that torment ever again, she could not stand another death.

* * *

Will thought back to this terrible time in his life when all had seemed lost and shook his head. He could not stand to go through the ordeal of losing someone so tiny and precious again. He knew that if he did it would probably destroy him, there had been too much hardship in his life for him to withstand another blow: his many lost siblings, his mother and now his father. It was too much.

Gazing down at the bundle of rags Djaq had placed in the wooden cot, Will knew he couldn't allow the little girl, his daughter, to die. He would gladly trade his life for hers.

**So, what do you think, please return my Christmas Present and give me a gift in the form of a review! Thankies!**


	9. Grim Reaper

**Ok, sorry you've waited so long for this, my sincere apologies but I've been busy with other stuff like school which is crap as usual. Hope you like this chapter, I'm adding a new twist.**

"My Lord?"

"Yes?"

"Um…my Lord, we have obtained some….important information."

"Stop stuttering, boy and spit the damn thing out."

"Er…" The young man began, his whole being trembling just at the presence of Vaisey, the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Do you wish to be hung up by your ankles? Because that is where you are headed if you don't speak!" The Sheriff was losing his temper, fast.

"Sorry, sir, the information has coming from a young peasant in the village of Locksley…"

"Yes and?" Vaisey gestured, impatient for the man to continue and get to the point if there was even a point to this meaningless babble.

"One of Robin Hood's gang has been spotted, the Saracen…..with a babe," the man declared.

"What?!" the Sheriff had to admit he wasn't surprised, those dirty outlaws must get up to some things on the cold nights with only one woman in the group but he still thought it was a little far-fetched. What on earth would outlaws do with a babe in the forest? "Are you sure?"

"The peasant seemed pretty certain but it was only discovered by a guard through eavesdropping so it may be untrue or misheard."

"But if not it opens a whole new door of possibilities," Vaisey grinned, clapping his hands together in glee.

* * *

Ilara wriggled in her blankets, cold sweat gathering on her pale skin, the fever still hadn't broken no matter how many medicines Djaq used to try and lower her temperature. The infant was still teetering on the edge of life, battling against the invisible illness. Both her parents loathed seeing her in so much agony and wished they could do something to take away the suffering but there was nothing they could do except stay with her and comfort her as she cried.

Djaq was currently sprawled out, exhausted, on her bunk, the blankets tucked up around her chin courtesy of Will who had not wanted her to catch a cold. He did not think he could cope with both the most important females in his life being sick. Her eyes were closed as she rested in a fitful sleep full of terrible nightmares. The carpenter could see she was upset as her whole body twitched and she moaned terribly. He was tempted to wake her and put her out of her misery but she needed the sleep, troubled or not.

Will could only assume what her dreams were about, most likely losing Ilara, that was at the top of his list of guesses. He was half right.

"_Please, give her back to me!" Djaq pleaded desperately._

"_No, there is only one way you will ever have your child back alive," a dark cloaked figure cackled mercilessly. The two of them were standing on some kind of rock in a sea of clouds and the stranger was holding Ilara in his arms. _

"_How? Please! I'll do anything! Please!" the Saracen begged, pretty sure she would do anything for Ilara's life._

"_You must trade the babe for the carpenter." Was the simple statement that caused Djaq's world to come crashing down around her shoulders._

"_Will?" she whispered._

"_Yes, you must pick which you love more and they will survive, the other will perish," the dark figure that Djaq had worked out must be death- the grim reaper._

"_I can't!" Djaq wailed._

"_You said you'd do anything for the baby. Why won't you trade over the life of an unimportant man?"_

"_He's not unimportant! I love him!" the Saracen cried, crumpling to the floor, "I can't choose!"_

"_Then I will choose for you," the death like creature shrugged and clicked a pair of grey, slender fingers at which point Will appeared on the rock with them. The creature clicked his fingers again, "I choose the man!" and Will collapsed, blood dripping from his mouth._

"_N__oooooooooo!" the woman screamed her heart breaking into millions of pieces._

Djaq woke, her body caked in a cold sweat that set her shivering even beneath her covers. It had been a dream. It hadn't been real. She didn't actually have to choose between her daughter and her lover. Will was still alive; she could see him sitting by the fire gently rocking Ilara in her cradle. He had an intense look in his eyes, a burning determination and the woman was suddenly struck by the startling thought that if neither she nor the grim reaper had made that decision then Will would've done it for them. That little infant meant the world to him.

She sat up, slightly groggily and caught the attention of the young man. He looked over and offered her a weak smile.

"Is she any better?" the Saracen queried hopefully.

"No," Will shook his head, "But she isn't any worse. That's a good sign isn't it?"

"Yes," Djaq nodded though she wasn't quite sure if that was the truth. She didn't usually deal with sickness in infants and it was a completely new and unexplored field for her.

"Good," the carpenter said, "By the way, Robin and Much have gone to do some of the drop offs and Allan and Little John have gone hunting."

"Ok," Djaq replied knowing that although their friends were supporting them all the way through Ilara's illness it was difficult for them to be around in such a solemn atmosphere. They needed a break from the heartbreaking, distressing wailing of a child in pain and the parents who were almost always sitting in sombre silence just waiting for the hypothetical axe to fall on their daughter's life.

* * *

Allan was sure that he could catch the deer if he just crept up quietly, he'd done it before after all, with his bow and arrow and shot it from behind. The trick was to be close so you have less of a chance of missing. That's what he'd learnt in his years stealing the deer. But it was easier said than done, tiptoeing up to a deer because they had amazing hearing and if they picked up the noise of a twig cracking they would bolt. He'd already scared this one off twice already.

He lifted his foot ever so carefully, extricating it from the bed of leaves that pooled on the ground, and then replaced it a few inches on. He shouldn't rush, the slower the better. Allan gradually lifted his bow and aimed it at the soft skin of the animal's side. The sound of his breathing sounded extremely loud against the silent background. _Crunch._

As the leaves rustled the deer's ears pricked up, its eyes wide with fright, and it shot of before the young man even had time to release his notched arrow.

"Damn! That deer is jumpy. I guess its squirrel again tonight," he flashed a grin over at the clump of undergrowth where John was concealed. There was a grunt and the man rose out of his leafy hideout with an irritated look on his face.

"Allan, that's the third time, why don't you shoot it from further away?"

"Because I'm not Robin-bleedin'-Hood and if I miss by just a smidgen that doe'll be off into the bushes before you know it. Then she'll mope around wounded and in pain so some fox or even a wolf can have a go at her."

"Yes but we need meat, Allan," Little John stated gruffly before adding, "We need it to keep everyone's spirits up."

"I know, with little Ilara sick everyone's really depressed. What happens if she dies though, John? What will Will and Djaq do?"

"I'm not sure," the older man shrugged, slumping down on a fallen tree log where he was soon joined by Allan. The two of them sat in companionable silence for a while.

"Do you think if Ilara….dies, then….um, they'll stay together as a couple or do you think it'll split them up?"

"Allan, I wish I could answer that but I don't know," John sighed, realising that Allan was looking to him as the father figure of the group and wanting answers that he couldn't give. How was he supposed to predict what would happen if the little bundle of life that had so recently entered their midst was to be cruelly taken away again?

**Review! Can't say much more than that! **


	10. Christmas Time

**Haven't updated in ages. Sorry. Been busy. Read!**

The sun set as the outlaws settled down to eat the unnamed meat which Allan had provided. There wasn't a lot of it but that didn't matter as neither Will nor Djaq were eating despite the pleading of their friends. They just didn't have the appetite and Djaq was sure that as soon as she ate something she would bring it back up again.

Will sat silently by the crib, watching his daughter toss and turn, desperately trying to fight off whatever illness had consumed her. Her face was pale and pinched a sharp contrast to her usual smooth brown complexion. The man sighed, willing her to survive; willing whatever higher power there was above to save her from this untimely death.

One by one the outlaws retreated to their lofts unwilling to watch the suffering man hunched up against the bitter wind in a feeble attempt to protect the weakened child from the harsh winter night. Only Djaq was left, her soft brown eyes moist with unshed tears. She knew what tonight meant, she knew the significance of the next twenty four hours. The temperature outside was dropping rapidly but Ilara only proceeding in getting hotter and hotter her fever all but consuming her. Soon she would reach a peak, the point where her body could no longer survive any warmer and she would either overcome the fever and her temperature would drop or….she would die.

Drawing in a deep, shuddering breath, the Saracen took her place beside Will and smiled thankfully when he wrapped his warm strong arms around her. She leant a heavy head on his shoulder and let a stray tear dribble down her cheek. Tonight would be the longest night of her life and she knew she would not sleep for as she watched the small rise and fall of her daughter's chest she would question each time 'Is this her last breath? Is this when we lose her forever?' and each time Ilara breathed again Djaq would thank Allah and let herself hope again.

* * *

It was around two o'clock in the morning that Will found himself alone in his consciousness. The slump of Djaq's body against his own told him that she had finally found comfort in sleep and succumbed to the needs of her exhausted body. He was glad that she had dozed off because from the looks of Ilara's shuddering, stuttering breaths she would not be in this world for much longer. This was a thought he could not bear but had finally come to realize was the truth and there was nothing he could do about it. However he was determined to be there in her last moments no matter how long it took and he studiously ignored the blackening fuzzy edges to his vision that screamed at him to sleep.

* * *

The sun was rising above the tree canopy casting a white glow on the skeletal forest. Several birds twittered their own exuberant version of the morning chorus and fluttered around the tree tops in a flurry of wings.

Djaq's eyes blinked groggily open and she realized to her horror that she had drifted off to sleep. Dazed and disorientated she staggered to her feet and then noticed that Will was still sitting on the log he had been last night, eyes still trained on the cradle. Her mouth felt dry and sore so she grabbed a cup of water that was balanced on a shelving unit. With a huge gulp she drank the ice cold liquid shivering and coughing when she realized how freezing it actually was.

"It snowed last night," came a slightly bitter voice, "It's Christmas in a couple of days and Ilara won't live that long. She can't even open her eyes to see her first snow."

Djaq peered curiously out of the camp and saw that Will was indeed right and the forest floor was coated with a thick layer of snow.

"When did it start?"

"Around three o'clock. You were asleep. I put blankets on the both of you so you wouldn't get cold." Will looked up at her, his blue eyes pained. "Hardly made a difference to Ilara though."

The Saracen then realized she hadn't been fulfilling her roll as doctor properly and hurried to Ilara's side checking her condition. The carpenter watched through deadened eyes.

"What's the verdict?" he asked listlessly. Djaq ignored him and continued to feel her daughter's forehead. Was it just her or did Ilara feel much cooler than before? She wasn't sweating as much and the blankets weren't damp. But maybe she was just being optimistic, what were the chances of a baby surviving an illness this bad? Next to nothing.

"Djaq, I said…."

"I know what you said, Will, but I think….I'm not sure….she could be improving," the medic hardly dared whisper the word as she saw the reaction it invoked in Will. He was up in a matter of seconds and by the crib in only a couple more placing his own rough hand on the infant's head.

A mixture of emotions spun across his face in the moment he felt her dry, cool skin: disbelief, relief, joy, hope. Ilara had a chance of making it; she'd survived the night and the peaking of her fever. The young man looked up at the mother of his child, eyes burning with intense hope.

"Will she be okay?"

"I-I cannot say for certain, Will, but she could….she might just pull through," Djaq smiled tentatively and then let out a small gasp as the carpenter grabbed her into a huge passionate hug, kissing her full on the lips.

"I love you and I love her more than anything!" he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"Me too."

* * *

Throughout the days that followed Ilara gradually improved, her eyes opened on Christmas Day in time to witness the festivities at camp including a whole hog roast and the gift giving between the outlaws. She began moving more and her appetite returned a few days later which was fortunate for she had lost a great deal of weight and none of the gang wanted to lose her to starvation after she'd survived such a disease.

They even all witnessed her first smile on the day when Much ran too fast on the snow and slipped over before slithering all the way down the hill outside the camp. With the infants rapid improvement came high spirits within the camp and they all waited on her hand and foot – playing games with her, making her toys and telling her stories.

Soon Djaq gave her a clean bill of health not long after her sixth month of life and everyone could breathe a complete, unrestrained breath of relief. The guys no longer treated her like she was made of glass and she was even allowed to come with them on some hunting trips in her sling.

Ilara was allowed to slide around on the floor of the camp on her bottom which resulted in many a stitching session courtesy of 'Auntie Much' who put extra padding in the rear of her clothes. She giggled constantly and made 'ooh's and 'ahh's whenever one of the outlaws did something for her.

To help her own health as well as the baby's Djaq decided to wean her onto solid food considering she already had two teeth which she enjoyed using for biting.

All in all Ilara seemed fully recovered from her encounter with the Grim Reaper and was the pride and joy of all the outlaws. Little did they know she also had the complete attention of a certain Sheriff of Nottingham who planning his most dastardly deed yet.

**Cheese-fest I know. Ah well, I'm hungry. I need ice cream but I'm on a diet. Damn my sweet tooth! :) Review!**


	11. Larger Adversary

Ilara staggered uncertainly across the uneven ground her chubby little legs working frantically to keep her upright. She had a nervous smile on her lips and her arms were outstretched in an attempt to balance.

Across the clearing from her were three men, each with expressions of eager anticipation on their faces. They were all egging her on, coaxing her with enthusiastic voices.

"Come on little Ilara, you can do it!" Much cheered.

"Yeah, move those teeny legs of yours," Allan added teasingly.

"Go on Ilara come to your Uncle Robin. I'll give you a ride on my horse if you do," Robin shouted.

Will just watched the amused, at the battle between his friends for the affection of his daughter. This competition was ridiculous and would no doubt serve to confuse and upset the small girl. However, if there was even the slightest show of tears, the carpenter would be in there like a shot. She may have just reached her first birthday but she was still a baby after all. His baby.

The toddler frowned, bemused at the array of eager faces, each saying her name, calling her to them. Which one was she supposed to please first? Auntie Much gave her biscuits when no one was looking so maybe he'd give her one now, Uncle Allan told her funny stories and made silly faces which made her laugh so maybe he had something planned for her now but Uncle Robin let her ride on his horse and play with his bow. There was so much choice.

Ilara felt the tears welling in her eyes as she struggled to reach a conclusion. It was then she noticed, standing in the shadows almost out of view, the tall, broad statue that was her father. He always cuddled her and gave her comfort, making her toys and stroking her hair when she was sad. She didn't want the others, she wanted him.

Quickly, the little girl changed direction, tottering towards the half hidden man before she reached him in record time and grabbed his large leg.

"Papa!" she squealed in delight and hugged him tightly.

"It seems she's made her choice, guys," Will smiled, feeling slightly smug, as he bent down and tenderly lifted the feather light frame of his daughter off the ground.

"That's not fair, you had the advantage, she's your kid!" Allan moaned.

"I should hope so," Will retorted.

"Mamma," Ilara shrieked again and all the outlaws looked round to see Djaq wandering into the clearing.

"Ah, I wondered where you had all gotten to. I came back to camp and you'd all vanished. The informant wasn't there, by the way." She addressed the last statement at Robin who shrugged, unfazed.

"Maybe I got the time wrong, we'll go back later," the rebel leader said.

Since Ilara had grown a little older Djaq had been able to return to more of her outlaw duties such as conversing with informants and giving out money to peasants. She was happy enough to leave her child in the company of the other outlaws despite their obvious immaturity and lack of parental skills. Practice would make perfect was the view she held. Still, she never left Ilara for longer than was necessary.

* * *

The group made their way back to camp at a leisurely pace excluding Much who was rushing ahead claiming he needed to prepare lunch otherwise they would have nothing to eat. The others joked and laughed between themselves, Ilara chuckling along from her perch in Will's arms even though she didn't actually know what was going on.

"How about we make a group trip into Addlestone today so we can do some trading and catch up with this informant?" Djaq suggested, thinking of her depleted medicine stores after the long winter months.

"We could…" Robin began but was cut across by Will.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" There was a deep frown lining his handsome features.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean we don't want anyone to know about Ilara. They'd recognize us and see her and put two and two together before telling the Sheriff. There is no way I'm putting her in danger. The Sheriff could even be there doing his 'bond with the villagers' routine."

"Ah, don't be daft, Will, why the hell would the Sheriff go to _Addlestone_? It's the least conspicuous place there is. I mean, I don't even know why we want to go," Allan snorted, his blue eyes filled with incredulity.

"I suppose…" Will thawed.

* * *

"Where are we off to today then, Gisborne?"

"Addlestone, my Lord."

"Addlestone? _Addlestone?_ Where the hell is Addlestone?" The Sheriff sat up in his chair looking at his right hand man with raised eye brows.

"Well, my Lord, it's only a mile away from Nottingham itself."

"Oh, alrighty then, off to Applestode it is then!" Vaisey leapt to his feet and began sauntering towards the door.

"Addlestone, my Lord," Gisborne correct wearily.

"Whatever. Where is my horse?"

* * *

Robin skipped down off his horse and grabbed Djaq's as it came to a halt beside him. She slipped gracefully down and then gathered her bag from the saddle pack. As she did this they were joined by Allan and John. Much, Will and Ilara had gone to the other side of the village so as to not draw _too _much attention.

The outlaw leader offered the others his trade mark grin and tethered the horses behind the nearest house. Then he led the small band into the everyday bustle of the village. They past women washing clothes and tending to children; men working with wood and metal to supply the villagers with tools; animals wandering around, roaming the houses for scraps of food. It was nice to come back to such normalcy and to see what their sacrifices were working to maintain.

"So what do you want to get?" Robin queried, his eyes naturally scanning the vicinity for danger.

"Oh, I don't know…things….you go speak to our informant," Djaq waved him off in a flippant manner and headed off into the small market.

"Alright then, obviously you don't need us," Robin laughed and gestured for his men to come with.

* * *

Much felt like he was herding sheep – except there was only one sheep and she wasn't actually in fact a sheep but a small girl intent on causing trouble.

"Will, control your child!" he wailed for the umpteenth time as his arms flailed uselessly after Ilara in a feeble attempt to stop her wandering off.

"She's just exploring," the young man shrugged, now he was in the vicinity of other people, normal, safe village people, he didn't feel so paranoid.

"Well, couldn't she _just _explore a little less energetically and preferably in our sight?"

"Chick?" Ilara let out a tiny shriek and tumbled towards a group of hens who were clucking happily a little way away.

"Obviously not." Will let out a chuckle.

"Now I feel like a mother hen!" the former manservant groaned heading after the escaping toddler.

Ilara swiped at one of the birds who squawked indignantly before fluttering away to continue it's pecking in peace.

"Chick!" the girl called again, persisting.

"_My_ chick," a big shadow fell over Ilara and she looked up to see a rat-faced boy standing over her. He had lank black hair and beady beetle black eyes that glinted with unconcealed malice.

"Uh-oh…" the toddler trembled. She wanted to go after the chicken but the big scary boy was blocking her path.

Much drew up short when he saw the young boy approach, he looked to be about five or six, skinny and mean looking. He was about to jump in to deal with the confrontation when Will put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Let us see how she handles it."

Much wanted to turn round and say, "She's a year old and that kid is twice her size, what on earth is she supposed to do?" But he didn't because Will was the father.

The tiny child continued to stare open mouthed at her much larger adversary. She considered pushing him but doubted whether that would make much difference. Should she hit him? Mamma taught it was bad to hit unless it was for a very special reason. Could now be one of those reasons?

"Why are you chasing my chickens, girl?" the boy finally said and shoved Ilara hard in the chest so that she fell into the dirt. Usually if she was hurt Ilara would cry but now just didn't seem the time to show weakness. Instead she jutted out her jaw and fought back the tears.

Much jerked forward, letting out a small, almost inaudible gasp, but yet Will still stopped him. The manservant found this intensely odd considering the carpenter had always said he never wanted to see his daughter hurt. Why was he letting this bully of a peasant boy harm his precious offspring?

"I've not seen you around here before. Coming to thieve my Pa's chickens were you? Dirty little scoundrel." The boy kicked dust in her face.

"Chick," Ilara repeated with her limited vocabulary, her sapphire eyes hardening with resolve. Then she turned quick as a snake on the ground, wriggling on her belly and grabbing his ankle in both hands before yanking it out from beneath him. As he was not expecting an attack the child fell like an axed tree, hitting the mud with a heavy thud. "Chick." The petite girl repeated and grinned this time, leaping to her feet and heading for her father.

"Good girl, Ilara." Will smirked, satisfied. Much gawked in astonishment.

**Review! Please! **


	12. Plain Clothes

"Smile, Much."

"I don't want to."

"Don't be such a child."

"Why not?"

"Because you are twenty three years of age, that is why," Djaq replied with a grin, "You're more sulky than, Ilara."

Much's response to that was to merely stick his tongue out which elicited a high pitched giggle from somewhere by his ankles. He looked down to be met with the beaming face of Djaq's daughter, her dark curls outlining her angelic features and emphasizing her young beauty.

"Auntie Much!" Ilara squealed when she realized she had his attention and grabbed his hand – well, technically it was his finger she could not grip his whole hand with her tiny one. She then began tugging him away towards a small group of young women who were chatting and laughing between themselves.

"Where are we going, Ilara?"

"Hello!" The small girl ignored her minder and greeted the adolescents boldly. She got their attention immediately; five faces turned her way with varying expressions of surprise.

"Hi there, little one," a red haired peasant woman smiled at Ilara, then she noticed Much standing looking awkward, "Ah, you must be the proud father of this tiny beauty."

"Erm…well…"

"Oh you are so lucky, and so is your lucky wife, to have such a darling daughter," another woman piped up crouching down to stroke Ilara's soft locks, "I'm Eliza."

"M-Much," Much stuttered, in awe of the gorgeous woman.

"Hair," Ilara interrupted the exchange and reached out to touch the waves of hair falling onto Eliza's boney shoulders. It was chestnut in colour and shone in the midday sun. The toddler was completely enraptured.

"What is her name?"

"Ilara," the former manservant said.

"She has a lovely name too, so exotic," Eliza said, looking Much fully in the eyes, "Hey, I just realized, aren't you one of Robin Hood's men?" A nervous frown spread across her unblemished face.

"Time to go, Much," a firm voice ordered the dumbstruck man away and Djaq gathered Ilara up in her arms.

"It's the Saracen," the fiery haired peasant gasped.

Djaq shot them all a quelling look and vanished into the crowd with her daughter and friend.

* * *

The Sheriff was severely bored. He didn't have a very large attention span as it was but this puny, insignificant village was not helping matters. He could barely keep his eyes open as the occupants of Addlestone came up to him and viewed their opinions on how he was running the Shire. It wasn't like he actually gave a damn about what they thought but he supposed it was all part of the act of being Sheriff.

He was just about to order his guard to go find him a glass of wine and something good to eat for he was feeling a bit peckish when a very excited looking Gisborne stumbled towards him.

"My Lord…" he began.

"Before you say it, is it anything to do with where I can get some nice pork?"

"Um…" Guy looked confused for a moment, "No, my Lord, but I fail to see the relevance of that."

"There was no relevance, I was merely hungry. Carry on if you must."

"Well, we have come across a man who claims he has just held a meeting with Robin Hood."

"What?!" The Sheriff snapped to attention, watching his right hand man with eager eyes.

"He claims that our hooded nemesis is currently in Addlestone with his complete band of dirty beggars."

"Brilliant!" Vaisey clapped his hands together with glee, "And where is Addlestone?!"

"We are _in _Addlestone, sir!"

"Brilliant!" The older man repeated unperturbed, "Span all the guards out, do it sneakily though! In fact, get them to take off their armour and go plain clothed. Then Hood won't know what hit him.

"Yes, Sheriff." Gisborne nodded and then his lip curled still further. "Oh and, my Lord, my little friend informs me that the child is present."

"Even better!"

* * *

Jacob shrugged off his heavy chain mail and kicked his boots away under a stack of hay in the stable. He was sure no one would dare nick them. It seemed a ridiculous order, to strip guards of their only protection considering they were fighting the likes of Robin Hood, but it was the Sheriff's choice. Besides, it was nice to finally have some fresh air on his hot, sweaty skin.

The man slipped a dagger into his belt and thrust his beloved broadsword into the pile with the rest of his belongings. Then he wandered out into the hustle and bustle of Addlestone village spotting a few of his comrades having already shed their armour forming a loose circle around the centre.

That was then he spotted them: the Saracen and the manservant, making their way hurriedly away from the market towards the outskirts. Maybe they had sensed something was up or maybe they were just leaving, either way Jacob was not letting them escape that easily. He gestured to a couple of the other men and they all headed after the fleeing couple.

As he drew closer to the outlaws Jacob noticed that the Saracen was carrying something. He strained his eyes to see what it was but that was difficult because the woman had her back to him. Suddenly, a small head popped up over her retreating shoulder and a pair of shocking blue eyes stared at him wonderingly. The child!

Gisborne had told them about the fact that the outlaws may have a child with them and if they could get their hands on it they could be in for a great promotion. And Jacob wanted that promotion; he needed the money after all to provide for his family. His wife was with babe and she needed lots to maintain her through the pregnancy and obviously afterwards with another mouth to feed.

He was suddenly struck with an idea when he spotted a few fully kitted out guards scanning the crowds for outlaws. They were very conspicuous so it was hard not to miss them; however that would only help his plan. Quickly he grabbed one of them and directed him to take the other two and charge the outlaw pair. They started out immediately, running towards the rebels.

But Jacob was quicker and he cannoned into the couple well before the guards reached them.

"Sir, lady, there are some of the Sheriff's guards after you!" He attempted to sound panicked and breathless. "They are nearly here." Gesturing wildly, Jacob succeeded in grabbing the outlaws' attention.

"Oh no, Much, what do we do, there is no way we can outrun them? Not with Ilara!"

"Well, you could run ahead and I could stay and hold them off," the manservant suggested as they began running.

"No, you would be cut down, only two of us could take them all on," the Saracen looked positively terrified, searching for a solution to their dire situation. Which Jacob was only to happy to give.

"I could take her, my house is only just down there," he pointed in a random direction, "My wife is at home, we have children of our own and she would fit right in. We could look after her until you fought off these fiends and came and got her."

"Really? Why would you do that?" Djaq sounded slightly suspicious.

"Because I would do anything to help Robin Hood's men and if looking after their baby would aid their cause I will do it!" Jacob stated fiercely, using his compelling blue eyes to seal the deal.

Djaq hesitated for awhile but then decided that he seemed like an honest enough man and he_ had_ come to warn them. Why would he want to harm her child anyway? She didn't have any time left to deliberate as the guards were nearly upon them and she made a split second decision.

"What is your name?"

"Duncan," Jacob lied easily.

"Okay, take care of my baby, Duncan, don't let any harm come to her. We will be with you soon," Djaq said before kissing Ilara on the head and passing her to the peasant man.

Jacob felt his arms take the warm, solid weight of little girl and he had to struggle to keep the smirk off his face. Then he turned and sprinted off, his heart skipping with glee. The two outlaws swirled on the spot and drew their weapons ready to face battle.

**Duh, duh, duuh! Review to find out what happens to poor little Ilara. :) And have a banana!**


	13. Witch Child

**Thanks for the reviews.**

"My Lord? My Lord!" The Sheriff felt a tug on his robe and he jumped from the doze he'd just being enjoying.

"What is that impertinent poking for?" Vaisey glared down at the young man who cowered back.

"Um…my Lord, I apologise, but there is something Gisborne wishes to show you away from here. He believes that the outlaws have already fled the village, unfortunately, so you may as well return."

"What? They have gone? Curse Gisborne and those useless guards," the Sheriff groaned, "Back to the castle then."

"Um…no my Lord, Sir Guy wishes you to meet him in his manor house in Locksley."

"Really? How odd," the Sheriff only took a second to ponder the strangeness of Gisborne asking him to meet in his little hovel before shrugging and following the messenger's instructions.

With the last guard down Much and Djaq decided to go in search of the house Duncan had said he had taken Ilara to. They wandered through the ramshackle houses peering into the small gardens and through windows to see if they could spot anyone who looked remotely like their temporary baby-sitter. After a couple of false starts they were beginning to feel uneasy.

Djaq especially felt an anxious lump growing in her stomach as they knocked on a door and were greeted by a weary looking woman who declared she was not Duncan's wife but Arthur Baldwin's and there were no Duncan's round this way. This increased the couple's worry; in fact it evolved from worry into fear. Fear of what had befallen the helpless little girl.

"Much, where _is _she?!" The Saracen finally cried out, distraught.

"I'm sure she is here somewhere. She has to be," the manservant assured her hurriedly.

"Why did I give her to that man? He could've been anyone," Djaq turned her anguished brown eyes on Much who floundered in thinking of something to comfort her with.

"Djaq…"

"Djaq! Much!" Another voice interrupted the man, saving him from difficulty. It was Robin; he had a huge grin on his face. "Guess what I did?"

"Doesn't he just sound like a little kid announcing he's finally managed to go in the lavatory rather than in his bed?" The grinning face of Allan appeared just behind the outlaw leader.

"Be quiet, Allan, I persuaded the blacksmith to give us _all _new weapons…for free!" the rebel leader smirked proudly.

"Where is Will?" Djaq swept over Robin's speech and searched for the obviously absent carpenter.

"Um…he and John went back to camp." Allan frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We've lost Ilara…"

* * *

Gisborne stared at the baby sitting on the floor across from him. She stared back, big blue eyes full of curiosity. It was odd to think she had just been taken from all the people familiar to her in the world and dumped in a dark, musty house and she didn't seem to care at all. She had a permanent smile on her face which the man had to admit was quite dazzling against her brown skin.

The little girl was the Saracen's baby and by that definition Guy should hate her but it was difficult. She seemed to small and puny to _hate_. What had she ever done other than be born to the wrong parents?

"So where is this surprise then?" a harsh voice floated through the hallway into the sitting room and Gisborne leapt to his feet. He brushed himself down and glanced at his young prisoner before striding over to the door that the Sheriff was just walking through.

"My Lord," he breathed.

"Gisborne, this better be good because right now I could be counting my money back at the castle rather than standing in this dump." Vaisey sneered, flicking an imaginary piece of dirt off his shoulder. Then he noticed her. "_What_ is that?"

"That, my Lord, is a baby birthed by the Saracen. Obviously we don't know which of the filthy runts is the father; it could even be Hood himself."

"I was expecting a boy, and older," the Sheriff murmured more to himself than his right hand man.

"Well, she's a she."

"I can see that." Vaisey closed his eyes momentarily. "So, now what?"

"Um…I was hoping you would tell me," Gisborne stumbled over his words, put off balance by the Sheriff's seeming reluctance.

"We could bargain with her measly life but I'm actually not sure I can kill an infant," the Sheriff looked strangely amused at his words, like even he was astonished by them.

"You've never had qualms before."

"I know. I know."

Vaisey felt unbalanced. He had been banking on the child being more mature and therefore more of an enemy but this…this was a _baby_. And a girl. A defenceless girl.

Suddenly the older man was aware of a pull on his tunic and he looked down to see two huge cerulean blue eyes staring innocently up at him. Her lips were curled in an impish grin as her dark hair fell lightly onto her forehead. One chubby hand was reaching out for him.

"Gisborne, there is a small someone attached to me," the Sheriff said through his teeth, fighting against the completely foreign wish to touch the child's smooth looking cheeks. He had never ever felt like this and he didn't like it; it was as if she had him under a magic spell. Maybe she was a witch! Vaisey was suddenly struck with fear because her mother was witch-like enough. "Take her away, now!"

"Yes, my Lord," Guy jumped, alarmed by the sudden change in temperament. He was even more shocked to see the panic in the Sheriff's eyes.

Once Gisborne had summoned one of his blithering servants and had the dratted girl taken away, the Sheriff turned to him once more and said, "I don't want to be near her again, it's not good for my health. Take her and do what you want. Bargain with Hood or whatever but I want nothing to do with her." With that the Sheriff flounced out of the manor.

* * *

Will looked up from his carving as he heard the noise that signalled the others returning to camp. He put down the axe handle he'd been shaping and rose to his feet just as John did the same. They could hear tense, hurried voices. That was not a good sign.

Allan was the first one in and he had a grim expression on his face. When he caught sight of the carpenter he looked away quickly as if trying to hide something. Next came Much who had his head down and a frown on his face. Last were Robin and Djaq together, they both shared the exact same stressed expression and were the ones speaking.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Will said immediately upon their entrance. It was then he realised who was missing.

**Sorry if the Sheriff was a bit OOC. Review!**


	14. Irritating Mimick

The four outlaws were on a mission. And that mission was a very important one; one that could end in joy or tragedy. Will was in the lead, not his usual flanking position. His jaw was set in a determined line and his eyes were as hard as granite. Nothing could stand in his way.

Beside him and just a little behind came Djaq, her face just as fierce and her hands clenched into tight little balls, veins threatening to pop out. Her mind was a whir with possibilities, any of which she could put into action in a split second. Anyone would be proud to have two such formidable parents protecting and caring for them.

Little John and Allan followed the marching couple, struggling to match their fast, relentless pace. Allan especially was having to double the length and speed of his stride just to maintain the group and not drop behind. Robin and Much were absent from the party as they were checking Nottingham Castle to see if the Sheriff and Gisborne had tricked them and had Ilara there rather than where their informant said, in Locksley.

They reached Locksley in record time even without the aid of horses and set about scouting the area for guards. They quickly worked out that there were many more soldiers posted around various strategic points of the village. Gisborne had created a mini-fortress away from the castle; a home from home, but it was not impregnable as Will's sharp mind soon worked out.

He relayed his ideas to the others not expecting any of them to challenge him. They didn't. Each outlaw nodded with a look of grim determination on their faces. They were taking no prisoners where the safety of the little girl, who'd captured all of their hearts, was concerned. To get Ilara out of their unscathed was their first and foremost priority.

The group set off.

* * *

Gisborne frowned. She frowned back. He raised his eyebrow. She raised hers. His lip curled in a twisted smile. She did the same baring her tooth to him. He scratched his head, contemplating what to do next. And she copied him.

"Stop that, child," he snapped.

"Stup tha', shild," the girl mimicked.

"It's irritating and unnerving."

"I-tating and nervin'."

The adult sighed in exasperation. This had been going on for the last hour or so with the toddler imitating everything he said or did. It was becoming increasingly tedious. He wished one of the servant girls would come and take her away but they were all busy preparing dinner. He was responsible for babysitting the infernal child.

It was a challenging job and not one he'd ever experienced in his life, entertaining a child, for he had no siblings whatsoever. He had discovered that despite appearances of being charming and innocent the girl was a little monster. She had ransacked the kitchen for food pilfering apples and bits of bread; stolen some gold from his pocket, no doubt a trick she'd learnt from the vagabonds; upset the hens in the courtyard; dribbled on his boot; cried a lot; had an accident; fallen over and cut her knee; thrown up the apples and bread she'd nicked and finally bitten his nose when he bent down to help her. She had surprisingly sharp teeth for a human.

Right now he wasn't really sure what she was actually doing here. Now they had her the Sheriff showed no interest whatsoever and had waltzed back to the castle with the instructions of 'Do what you wish with her'. What was that supposed to mean? The only reason he'd got her captured in the first place was for the Sheriff to go about his dastardly deeds but now it seemed he'd changed his mind. And if he'd changed his mind what was Gisborne supposed to do now?

He knew without a doubt that the dratted outlaws would be planning on coming and rescuing his mini-prisoner and that there would be fighting and trickery and his men were bound to lose. But he didn't know exactly when that would be and he didn't really want to wait that long with the girl – he couldn't take any more of her games.

Suddenly he was struck with an amusing idea. _That would puzzle them. _He thought to himself as he bent down and scooped the unsuspecting child into his arms. _What else can I really do to her anyway? _She jumped at the touch and squirmed slightly but actually didn't seem too averse to settling comfortably into his leather clad chest.

* * *

The guard fell at his feet and Will charged headlong through the manor door, his extremely long legs covering the group in a matter of milliseconds. He skidded to a halt in the hallway, momentarily wrong footed. He had stumbled across two maids who both gave him odd looks and then continued on their way, neither passed comment or raised the alarm at his very obvious presence in the house. They didn't even shriek. This unsettled him. Was it a trap?

He began searching the rooms, checking each one meticulously, hoping to see his daughter pop up unhurt and throw her tiny body into his knees. But he didn't see her anywhere, just plain servants going about their daily business as if he hadn't even entered the room.

Swiftly he mounted the staircase and rose, fleet-footed onto the landing. That was where he met Guy who seemed to have just come out of the bath considering his dark hair was damp and his complexion was rosy – an unusual look for his pale skin. The man's eyes widened on slightly for a fraction of a second but then he was the picture of calm, one eyebrow raised portraying an air of casual indifference at the fact there was an armed, angry outlaw in his home.

"Hello, what can I do for you? I thought the usual practice was to knock first before entering and announcing your visit to the Lord of the Manor. Obviously civilised manners elude you outlaws," Guy of Gisborne smiled in an overly friendly manner. Will scowled, he had no time for word games.

"Where is my daughter?" he snarled.

The animalistic fury in the young man's eyes shocked Gisborne for a moment. Because of that it took a moment for the words to sink in and by that time the outlaw looked like he was about ready to pounce and rip out Guy's throat.

This mere boy was the father? He hadn't really been expecting that. He would never have matched the lanky peasant lad to the feisty Saracen medic but then again he didn't really know much about pairings. Obviously the Saracen saw something in the adolescent boy he didn't.

Still, right now, the carpenter was acting like an adult, an adult who was a parent and had lost their child and wanted her back. Gisborne could practically feel the hatred emanating off the young man's skin. He better answer before he felt the sharp point of that axe at his jugular.

"Sorry, I don't have her," he shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "I have no idea where she is."

"_Don't_ lie to me! Even if you don't have her you know where she is! Is she at the castle?!" Will leapt forward and grabbed the man ferociously, "Tell me!"

"No," Guy quivered slightly in the rebel's vice-like grip.

"Then where is she, tell me or I swear I'll drive this dagger through your heart," Will hissed, his voice so low it was barely audible, "And I'm not joking."

"Fine, she's somewhere in Locksley," the Man at Arms finally caved seeing that his life was actually in grave danger from this rampaging outlaw. The hard glint in Will's eyes told him that if he didn't give up the location then he would never say another word. "I don't know where. I gave her to a peasant."

**Whoot. Now what? Is Ilara in even mre danger? Review to find out! **


	15. Growing Desperate

Robin and Much hurried into the castle courtyard having successfully navigated the guards standing by the gate. They were both tense and worried. Ever since Ilara had been taken they'd each been having terrible thoughts about what had become of her. You could never know with the Sheriff.

The outlaw leader gestured for his friend and the two of them slipped round the corner of the building only to be confronted….by Marian. The woman frowned in surprise when she saw them and then grabbed Robin's sleeve, leading him to a safer place: the stable.

When the trio had found a secluded spot among the bales of hay and dozing horses Marian spoke.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"We are on a rescue mission. To rescue Ilara, she has been kidnapped by the Sheriff."

Marian had heard of the small child via Robin on one of his random visits to her. He'd explained Djaq's and Will's predicament and how they had overcome it. The woman had the feeling that underneath all the words there was an underlying meaning. However, despite the meaningful looks the man kept giving her she could not grasp it; which was odd because usually she could read Robin like an open book.

She had been planning to come to Ilara's first birthday, she'd been invited, but she had been stuck at the castle doing an errand for the Sheriff so unfortunately she missed it. Therefore she had never actually met the little girl that all of the outlaws loved so much.

And maybe she never would it seemed as they had lost her. Even so she knew for certain that Ilara was not at the castle.

"I'm afraid to say Robin she's not here. I'm positive I would've known of her arrival."

"Well okay then," Robin nodded trying hard to conceal the disappointment on his face, "Hopefully the others will find her then."

"We better go, Robin, I can hear someone coming," Much hissed frantically, eyeing the stable door.

"Goodbye, Marian," the outlaw leader nodded, his eyes lingering on her face for a little longer than necessary before he vanished.

* * *

John, Allan, Will and Djaq spanned out across the entire of Locksley village, knocking on doors and asking the same question "Have you seen a little dark skinned girl?" and each time receiving the same answer: no.

They were growing desperate and Will was seriously contemplating going back to Locksley Manor and untying Gisborne from his bed frame and beating the pulp out of him until he told them exactly who he'd given Ilara to.

"I'm not being funny but where do we go now?" Allan asked, looking around him and sighing.

"I don't know," Will practically growled through clenched teeth. He was feeling angry at himself for not caring for his daughter and that anger was seeping out towards his friends.

"Well, we can't give up. We'll have to go back and interrogate Gisborne again," Djaq said, decidedly.

"I don't think we can, I saw a bunch of his guards going inside so I guess they've found him. They will be on full alert. We need to find the kid as soon as possible otherwise they're going to be after us," Allan stated.

"Let's split up again, we must have just missed a house or something."

* * *

The small boy looked at his new companion with curious eyes. She was even smaller than him, with tiny arms and legs that barely looked like they could support even her little frame. She had dark wavy hair that flopped onto her forehead and massive blue eyes that watched him suspiciously in return. But it was not those things that interested him in particular, it was her coffee coloured skin, he had never seen anything like it. The sun made her seem to glow as it glanced off her body creating a soft aura.

He wanted to reach out and touch her. He felt his fingers twitching by his sides, desperate to see if she was really real or an angel like his sister talked about when she told him a bedtime story. Eventually he plucked up the courage enough to move slowly forward and, with outstretched fingers, brush her warm skin.

She looked surprised, startled by his cold touch despite how feather light it had been, but it didn't seem to bother her too much.

The boy wasn't exactly sure where she'd come from, his mother had just come back to the farmhouse with a tiny girl clutching her hand. She hadn't explained anything to him except that she was an orphan and a new member of the household. His mother told him that he would have to play with her and sent them into the yard whilst she prepared the meal.

"Kerrian!" a voice called shrilly and the toddler whipped round, almost tripping over his own feet, in order to see the speaker. He had recognized her voice immediately; it was his sister, Lucy.

"Lucy," he smiled, toothily, in greeting.

"Whose this?" the older child frowned, not expecting to see a stranger in her farmyard. She'd been out with her friends in the village and didn't know what had been going on.

"Don't know, Mama, bwought her," Kerrian shrugged.

"What's her name?"

"Don't know." Seeing that she was not going to get any further with her brother she turned to the little girl.

"What is your name?" Lucy wasn't sure she'd understand her, she looked so young. There was no reply for a little while and Lucy was about to give up when the child spoke.

"Ilara," she whispered in a tiny, soft voice.

Ilara? That name struck a chord somewhere deep inside her and Lucy was certain she'd heard it before but she couldn't remember where or when. She sifted through her memories; surely she couldn't forget a meeting with such an exotic looking child. But nothing came to her; that was the problem with a mind as young as hers, it was like a sieve.

"Ilara, okay," Lucy nodded, glad she'd received an answer, they couldn't just call her 'her' all the time. She turned to her younger brother again. "So why is she here? Where is she from?"

"Mama knows," Kerrian said, vaguely.

"Well why don't you two go and play whilst I talk to Mama then," Lucy decided and left them to it.

* * *

Will wandered aimlessly towards the edge of the village. He knew he would have to give up soon. He and the others had searched Locksley meticulously for the past hour and they'd run out of time. Gisborne was free and roaming the settlement with his guards which far surpassed their own number. They needed to clear out and rethink. The only vaguely hopeful thought he could contain was that if they couldn't find Ilara then neither would Gisborne because he didn't know where the peasant lived either.

The others had already headed back to the camp, Little John insisting that Djaq had some sleep as she was so stressed and exhausted. Will agreed and pushed her into the decision. He, however, had no desire to go to back unless he found his daughter. He had this image in his head of his returning with Ilara in his arms and Djaq's eyes filling with relief and gratitude. He wanted to make her happy.

It was then he noticed the child peering out at from him between the tree trunks with large brown eyes. The scene would've been amusing had he been in a better mood. If he wasn't desperately worried about his missing daughter then maybe he would've humored the kid who looked like he was waiting to ambush him and played along.

From what Will could see of the child, he could tell it was no older than two and was a boy going by the short cut of his hair and his clothing. A peasant boy. The carpenter decided to ignore him and walked on.

* * *

Kerrian crouched in the undergrowth watching the man stride past. He was very big; tall and lanky, with scruffy brown hair and a serious brow. The boy could tell by his posture that he was not happy. There was an angry, tense feeling emanating off his entire being.

But he didn't care about that, this game was primarily about trying to scare the traveler and Kerrian didn't have any idea about what reaction he may provoke in an angry person. Fortunately for him, although he didn't know it, this particular stranger would never harm him no matter what.

The boy looked across the path which the outlaw was taking and looked for his new friend. They were in this plan together and were going to jump in from both sides. He couldn't see her though. She seemed to have vanished. Kerrian, although slightly hurt, decided it didn't matter and went ahead himself.

He timed his appearance carefully and when the passer-by was close enough he burst out of his hiding place, charging at the man's legs. Just as he was about to reach him Kerrian found himself tackled from behind and he was sent sprawling. The child landed heavily and scraped his chin on the ground, this caused him to cry out in shock, and then he yelped as another body landed on top of him.

"No, Kerrian," Ilara's quiet but firm voice reprimanded him, "Not Papa."

Will looked down, astonished, when he heard the scuffle at his feet. He was even more dumbfounded when he saw who was causing the sound.

"Ilara?"

**Yay! Only a chapter or two left. Hope you liked it! Review!**


	16. Ramshackle House

"Papa!" The girl smiled up at the man who had addressed her with such joy and chuckled with pleasure as he bent down and scooped her light form into his arms, hugging her as if he would never let go.

"You….have….no….idea…..how….worried….I've….been," he whispered softly into her woolen jumper, struggling to get each word out whilst inhaling the beautiful, child-like smell about her that was so unique.

"Papa," she repeated, nuzzling his neck.

It was a very emotional sight for anyone who would be watching. Father and daughter finally reunited after hours of tense searching and heart break. It would be enough to make a woman cry; maybe even a man would shed a tear, but Kerrian just followed the exchange with uninterested eyes. His father never showed him such affection so he didn't really know what to make of it. Instead he grew restless and bored, waiting for the moment to end so he and Ilara could continue playing their games.

Suddenly there was a vicious shout and all three jumped, startled by the noise. At the end of the path stood an irate woman, arms raised as if ready to claw someone's eyes out. Her dark eyes were awash with fury and annoyance. She began running towards them, skirts pulled up high.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked again, "Put that child down this instant you dirty, dirty man! She is a mere girl! Find someone else!" The woman kept screaming all the time she ran and Will didn't know what to do.

Eventually, the peasant reached the group, eyes still ablaze and features pinched into an ugly expression. She shook her fist at Will and made an attempt to grab little Ilara but the outlaw tugged her out of reach.

"Give her back. I will call my husband, he's in the trees just back there, and he's armed, mark my words, you'll be sorry if you don't give the girl back!" The torrent of words burst forth from the thin line that was her mouth so fast that Will struggled to understand. As she reached the stopping point of her rant, the woman noticed the axe hanging almost idly off his belt and the dagger on his hip. Then she realized just how tall her opposition was, and although thin, how muscular he was. She took an unconscious step back, grabbing her son by the arm.

"And what exactly is your child's name?" the man queried in calm voice.

The woman floundered for a moment, rifling through her simple mind for an answer that would suffice. Sir Guy had not given her a name but he had told her that if she lost the child there would be hell to pay and he would check on her. She didn't want any harm to come to her family and yet here was this strange man trying to make away with the girl.

"Polly," she stated, trying to sound confident.

"And is she your daughter?"

"Y-yes!"

"I think you're lying to me," the man said in an almost disappointed voice, "You see, to start with, this child has Saracen blood and I will bet you any amount of money that your husband is not even foreign…" The woman floundered once more, trying to think of an explanation. Why had this wretched, questioning man come here? She just wanted to protect her family; she wished she'd never taken the child. "And also, just so you know, I _am _her rightful father."

That stumped the woman, there was nothing she could really say to such a revelation was there?

Just at that moment a young girl came running down the track, she had a radiant smile on her face and her small arms swung loosely by her sides. Then she saw the confrontation and froze.

"Mama?" she gasped. "What is that man doing with Ilara?"

Lucy vaguely recognized the stranger, with his intense eyes and floppy dark hair. Her eyes were drawn to the sharpened axe in its sheath. The weapon looked like it was meant for a carpenter. Then it clicked.

"You're Will Scarlet!" Lucy shouted, delighted. She had met another outlaw! Wait until the girls heard about this! They would never believe it. The Saracen woman was one thing but Will was something of a heartthrob among them. With his tall stature and muscular body, they'd had many a conversation about him.

….The Saracen!...The _baby_!... "Oh my Lord, I've been so blind!" Lucy groaned out loud, looking at Ilara in a new light. That was why she was the colour she was.

Will stared at her, surprised. What did she mean? And how did she know his daughter's name? Well, Ilara could've told her he supposed she could speak after all. Still, he willed her to explain what she meant.

"Mother, this is Will Scarlett, he is one of Robin Hood's men. He and the Saracen woman are together. A few months back the Saracen, Djaq, brought her baby daughter into the village; do you remember I told you? She was called Ilara and she was adorable. This is her!"

Finally, someone understood, Will nodded at the child, relieved. The woman looked somewhat happier too; at least he wasn't some sex-crazed man trying to do off with a young catch. And although this meant she would have to go back on her deal with Gisborne, maybe she could explain her predicament and seek help from the outlaws.

"Oh, Lord, this is all too much to take in right now. How about we all go back to my home and talk over some hot broth. I'm sure everyone is hungry. Please say you will come, sir." The peasant woman transformed from hissing, spitting she-devil to welcoming, pleasant mother and hostess. "My name is Isobel Black, sorry for being so rude before, and this is my daughter Lucy and son, Kerrian."

"Um, all right but I must get back soon, the rest of the outlaws will be over the moon to see Ilara back safe and sound," Will nodded somewhat apprehensively as he was led back along the path.

* * *

The Black's house was a ramshackle cottage nestled in the outskirts of Sherwood Forest. There was a good quarter mile between it and Locksley village which explained why Will nor the rest of the outlaws had searched it. The walls were made of a light grey stone that was glistening in the last rays of sunshine and the cottage had a well kept thatch despite the run down look. Isobel explained that although her husband was primarily a farmer he was also good at thatching.

Climbing plants had made their way over the brickwork in a spider-web like pattern but that just added to the quaint look of the place rather than make it seem unkempt. It was part of the wildlife. Speaking of wildlife, considering the building was tucked into the trees of the forest behind it housed several species of birds: sparrows, blue tits, swallows and woodpeckers, along with red squirrels, rabbits, mice and voles on the ground.

There were a couple of outbuildings; one with a slanting roof that sheltered some goats and a pig; a hen coop; a workshop; a small stables and a barn that must hold harvested crops. The hens that belonged in the hen coop pecked around the yard in search of fallen seeds and scraps.

"James, my husband, is out in our fields right now; we have two, one for the crops and one for the livestock: sheep."

Will nodded, taking in the almost fairy-tale setting. He knew that if he and Djaq survived their time in the wood he would ask her to marry him and they would get a house exactly like this. He could be a carpenter, using a little workshop like the one the Black's had and she could tend to the villager's illnesses. The outlaw envisaged Ilara running round after the hens and several other boys and girls following her around. It was at that moment he realized he _did _want lots more children.

"Come inside," Isobel gestured, stepping through the low wooden door and into a small kitchen. Will realized he had assumed these people were peasants but he now saw that they were better off than most considering they had more than one room in the house.

"Would you like a drink?" Lucy asked him, politely.

"No, thank you," Will refused, shifting Ilara's weight on his knee as he sat down on a wooden chair. The piece of furniture was well made, not brilliant, but decent. It was then he realized he was yet to let go of his daughter. He decided now was the time and she slipped off his lap and hurried off to play with Kerrian.

Now they were settled. Both Isobel and Lucy sitting on the other side of the table nursing hot drinks, the conversation began.

"I have to say I am so sorry for reacting like that. It's just, you know, mother's instinct. I thought you were a madman or a rapist. I may not have known Ilara very long but she has captured my heart already." Isobel looked apologetic and Will couldn't help but forgive her. "However, I have to be honest, the crux of the matter is that Gisborne gave me your child – Lord knows how he had her in the first place – and threatened me to look after her and not let her go anywhere or he'd kill my family. You have to understand the dilemma I'm in."

Will paused for a moment, considering.

"I assure you, Isobel, I do and I am eternally grateful that Ilara ended up in such a lovely family for this short period of time but I have to take her. She's my daughter and belongs with myself and her mother. I can tell you that Gisborne's threat, although not empty, will not be that much of a problem. For one, he does not know where you live, two, you live out of the village and he will not know to search for you're here, and three, I will personally make sure that the outlaws protect you and your family. We will make checks, I'm sure Ilara will want to come back and play with Kerrian anyway, it's good for her to play with someone her own age."

"Oh, good, that's taken a great weight off my chest, I was so worried," Isobel smiled, "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you, we need to go," Will stood up and said goodbye before collecting his daughter.

* * *

It was late back at camp. The fire was flickering quietly in the centre and the outlaws were grouped around the flames, seeking warmth. Djaq was sitting on her own on her bunk having just woken up from a restless sleep that she must've slipped into. She felt confused and disorientated, looking for her lover and her daughter.

….And then she saw them and she knew she must still be asleep, dreaming of her daughter's safe return. It was almost surreal, the way the two of them appeared through the haze of the fire, their outlines blurred by the heat. They couldn't be real; could they? None of the others seemed to have noticed them.

Djaq blinked. She even pinched herself but remained awake and lucid. The woman rose almost as if she was in a trance and moved, floated even, across to the couple who had entered. By this time Robin had noticed her and he looked to where her eyes were focused. Then he froze.

"Will," Djaq found her mouth forming the word without realizing. Their eyes met and unspoken relief passed between the two.

"Djaq, I found her," Will managed a smile and pushed the sleepy Ilara towards the waiting arms of her mother. And as the little girl was gathered up into comforting arms he knew everything was going to be alright.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The small cottage was nestled comfortably in the arms of the forest, at one with the nature surrounding it. Creepers climbed the wall and honeysuckle hung above a beautifully crafted wooden door casting a sweet scent over the entrance. The pale stones that made up the building were craggy and rough but somehow homely.

Around the house was a low stone wall made up of the same material as the house, it added an element of seclusion to the home even though the place was reasonably far away from any settlement anyway, separated by green fields full of wild flowers and livestock. Within the walls chickens pecked at tufts of grass and a dog lay quietly in the shade of an apple tree, his tongue lolling out, panting slightly.

There was a little outbuilding beside the cottage, recently built and mostly made of wood with a few stone supports. Inside the shelter was a workshop equipped with many different tools: axes, saws, nails and chisels. There was a wood chopping bench littered with shavings.

A man was working carefully at this bench, chipping away at a block of wood to make a chair that had to replace one that had broken recently. On the shelf above his head was an array of carved figurines, a mixture of animals and people. There was a bear, a wolf, an owl and an archer with his bow pulled taut. The wood that made the string of his weapon was so thin it looked like it would snap at any moment. These objects were toys but the carpenter was yet to hand them to his own children as they already had too many.

In the warmth of the kitchen in the house was a woman, carefully stirring a steaming pot on the stove. However, this was not a pot of food for the family meal; this was a concoction of plant roots and herbs for her latest medicine that would go to a woman in the village with a dreadful cough. Despite being a housewife, the woman never cooked food if she could help it, it lead to much burning and bad smells.

At the back of the kitchen she could hear a low whining which reminded her of the dog that was struggling through the labour of her first litter. The bitch was two years old with large soulful eyes and floppy ears. The woman knew to leave her to it and let nature take its course but it still hurt her to hear the animal in pain.

Just then there was a loud shrieking cutting through the otherwise peaceful situation. The shrieking was followed by a series of bumps and thumps as several pairs of feet made their way down the stairs.

"Mummy!"

"Mum!" Two voices screeched in unison and the small kitchen was bombarded by bodies. The children had entered. One was dark haired, the other blonde, each with browner skin than was normal for an English child.

"Mum! Daniel stole my doll!"

"Did not!" the boy protested, brown eyes widened in a picture of innocence.

"Daniel, give your sister back her doll," Djaq sighed, pointing a wooden spoon at her blonde haired son. It was odd, looking at him, to think that she had given birth to him. The blonde hair immediately suggested his English heritage and if it hadn't been for the skin colour and his eyes she would not believe he was hers.

"Yeah, Danny, give it back." Raven-haired and beautiful, the older girl turned on her brother and stuck her small pink tongue out.

"But, Mum, Bella was knocking over my soldiers," Daniel retorted, referring to his toy army that he and his father had made last year.

"Bella, don't knock over the soldiers; Daniel give her back her doll," the Saracen shook her head, exasperated, "And don't disturb Cherry, she's soon to have pups."

"Your doll is in the chicken coop," the small boy revealed, a wicked smile on his face.

"Oh, you pig!" Bella screamed, hitting him and rushing out into the yard.

"Daniel, go ask your father if he wants a drink. Oh, where is Eddy?"

"With, Ilara, they are picking blackberries," Daniel supplied before hurrying off to find Will in his workshop.

* * *

Ilara was fourteen years old and nearly a woman. She had grown taller, started her monthlies and developed breasts. Her dark curly hair fell down onto her slender shoulders and her blue eyes were bright with enthusiasm as she watched her little brother prance around the berry bushes in search of succulent fruit.

He was very small, bronze-haired and pale, which was very strange for their family considering the ancestry on their mother's side. Edwin was his full name but everyone called him Eddy. Right now he was swamped in a big, hand-me-down tunic that made him look even scrawnier, trousers and too large boots. Still, he managed to look delicate even with his inelegant footwear. Uncle Allan called him a little pixie.

"Ilara," the five year old looked up from his picking, hands covered with juice, to see his sister had paused to watch him. He wanted her to help. "Come on!"

"Sorry, Eddy, I was distracted," the girl smiled at him and began plucking the blackberries once more.

A man appeared from between the trees near the blackberry thickets. He was tall, broad-shouldered and muscular, with tanned skin and thick brown hair. His eyes were the colour of an overcast sky, grey and stormy.

He stood and watched awhile, one shoulder resting languidly against the trunk of a tree. His eyes followed the movement of the two other people present, the dancelike movements of the small boy and the gentle, calming motions of the girl. Hearing a quarrel break out over when they should return home he stepped forward.

Ilara looked up and flushed. A deep incriminating rose coloured blush that flooded her cheeks and heated the back of her neck. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her heart clenched with excitement and anticipation. Across the clearing from her, looking so nonchalant and cool was Kerrian Black. He may only be a few months her senior but he looked so much older and more mature.

A crooked smile spread across his lips and Ilara cursed herself for gaping, clamping her mouth tight shut. Her hormones were so annoying, it truly was ridiculous, they were best friends, almost as close and brother and sister, why was she still so infatuated with him?

"Good afternoon, Ilara, Edwin," Kerrian nodded at the small boy who spared only a quick glance in his direction before stuffing a handful of engorged black fruit in his small mouth.

"S'Eddy," he did have time to murmur however.

"Hello, Kerrian, how are you?" Ilara said, fighting to maintain the pretence of being completely at ease whilst the rest of her body fought wildly.

"Fine, thanks, and you?" he grinned again, his eyes crinkling.

"Good," Ilara answered before turning to her little brother, "Hey, Eddy, why don't you take this basket of blackberries back to Mummy and then clean yourself up? You're a mess."

"Am not," Eddy retorted swiping at his juice stained lips. Ilara shot him a look and he quelled. "Fine, I'll go." The child hurried off with his basket in tow.

* * *

Once he had left, the couple by the blackberry bushes dropped their pretence. Edwin may only be five but they couldn't really say much in front of him for fear of it reaching their parents' ears.

"So, seen any good looking guys lately?" Kerrian smirked, flopping on the ground beside her feet.

"No, none. I don't know what it is but all the boys I know seem to be _incredibly _ugly," Ilara said in a serious voice.

"Same with me."

"What, the boys?"

"Hah! No!" Kerrian laughed as Ilara dropped down next to him.

"Anything happening with that girl in Nettlestone? What is her name? Jocelyn?" the girl queried, trying to appear uninterested.

"You know nothing is happening with her, ninny. There is only one girl for me and it's been the same one for the last thirteen years."

"Yeah, but you only properly decided that three months ago."

"It's _always _been you, Ilara."

Sometimes Ilara couldn't believe she was with such a handsome, kind, funny man. It was like a dream. Half the girls in the village swooned after Kerrian Black and yet he'd chosen her. She supposed she did have the advantage of being his best friend but still.

Ever since they were little they'd spent hours together playing games and talking, she couldn't remember a time when she'd been without him. She didn't want to ever think of a time when she would be without him; she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. It scared her to think like that, it would probably scare him too, so she wouldn't tell him.

"Um…Ilara, I sort of wanted to ask you something."

"Go on then," Ilara shrugged, her mind elsewhere.

"Well," Kerrian began, slightly perturbed by her careless attitude, "I was wondering if, well, after all this time, you know, whether…um….would you marry me?"

It took a moment for the words to register in the teenage girl's head and then slowly it dawned on her. Ilara's jaw fell slack. She sat motionless, eyes wide, mouth agape. Kerrian shifted uneasily, not used to feeling so nervous in the presence of a girl – he was usually so at home. But Ilara was different, she always had been.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked, worriedly.

"Are _you _serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kerrian frowned.

"Because….because….I don't know, it just seems like the kind of joke you would pull on me for a laugh."

"I'm not joking, so what's your answer?"

"Um….why not," Ilara giggled, unsure.

"You make it sound like I'm asking whether you want second helpings for supper. I'm deadly serious; you do know that, don't you?" The boy turned his intense gaze on Ilara, his eyes practically burning her with their passion.

"Yes," Ilara whispered, her throat suddenly feeling very dry.

"What's that a yes to?"

"It's a 'Yes, I will marry you, Kerrian Black'."

* * *

The dog writhed and moaned on the mat, her fur drenched in sweat and body clenched in agony. Djaq looked on anxiously, trying to ignore Cherry's pain but desperate to help all the same. The bitch had already managed to deliver two healthy puppies and was fighting with the third. The medic worried if the puppy was breech and wondered whether she should check but suddenly there was a slippery rush and the youngster was out. Djaq smiled and returned to her work.

Two hours later the last puppy was out and the newborns were finding their way to their mother's milk, suckling ferociously as they locked onto her teats. Seven little bodies wiggled and squirmed in delight as their bellies filled with warm milk. Three had already been named, chosen by the three youngest members of the Scarlett family. They were Oaky, Ivo and Willow.

By this time Will had joined his wife in the kitchen and the two of them were tucking into supper with Daniel, Bella and Edwin. It was a thick stew with rabbit, vegetables and some potatoes, cooked courtesy of Bella. They were still waiting for Ilara to return. Suddenly their was a commotion at the door and a tall, gangly boy sprawled into the room, practically tripping over the dog who'd also entered beneath his feet as he barreled through. Behind him followed another boy, tall but stocky.

"Mum," the first boy began, "Oh, you're eating. Sorry, didn't realize. Anyway…oh, Cherry's had her pups, wow, they look good. Well, what I was going to say is….where is Ilara? I bet she's with Kerrian isn't she? Always is. Sorry, I'll get back to what I was going to say, oh….I've forgotten." The torrent of words spewed from his mouth like an overflowing river and he barely paused for a breath. "Oh, yeah, can I go with Thomas to visit his cousin in London?"

"London? I'm not sure," Djaq said immediately. She didn't like the idea of her second eldest child travelling all the way to the capital, he was only twelve. Besides, his twin wouldn't be too happy to be left behind. Bella hated Finn doing things she couldn't.

Thomas was Thomas of Locksley, son of Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon and Man of the Hood, Protector of the Peasants. He was the same age as Finn and they had been best friends since birth. His mother was Marian.

Robin had managed to hold off the evil Sheriff long enough for Richard to come back from the Holy Lands and rid Nottingham of him. Robin and his friends had then been free to return to their previous lives. Robin had taken back his land and offered some to his fellow outlaws who had declined, preferring to continue as simple peasants.

Will and Djaq had married not long after considering Djaq was pregnant again and they didn't want another child born out of wedlock. Then they had obtained a house and had lived there happily ever since.

"Aw, Mum," the boy moaned, slumping into a vacant chair and leaving his friend standing in the doorway.

"But London's a dangerous place, isn't it Will?"

"Mmm….yes," Will replied though he wasn't paying attention, he was too busy looking out of the window at the couple that had just appeared on the path. It was his daughter and Kerrian Black, their hands held loosely together. Ilara had a huge grin on her face and her eyes sparkled with unbridled joy.

"Will…listen properly," Djaq sighed, exasperated, "Finn wants…Will?!"

"Something has happened," the carpenter murmured, sitting up in his seat, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

The door opened and the pair entered, only to freeze when they saw the audience they had received. Ilara looked positively petrified. Kerrian was less shocked but still apprehensive, he guessed now would just as good as any other to break the news. He noticed Will Scarlett's hard stare and knew he had to tell.

"We're getting married," Kerrian blurted out earning himself a fierce glare from his fiancée.

"What?" Djaq squeaked, cursing her high pitched voice. Why did she have to sound so girly?

"You are?" Will seemed more in control, master of concealing his feelings.

"Yep, as soon as possible."

"And how long did you decide this?"

"Um…well just recently really," Ilara stated bashfully.

"But I've been planning it for years, sir, I love your daughter and I promise to take care of her. I don't think I could live without her and I want to tie her to me for the rest of my life so no other man can lay claim to her. I couldn't stand to see her with anyone other than me."

"Well then, I guess I can't ask for more. You have my blessing." Will smiled, it was odd to see his little girl so grown up. He could still remember her as a tiny little baby girl looking up into his face with huge piercing eyes. She still possessed those intense eyes but she'd grown into them and they looked even more beautiful if that was possible. Kerrian was a lucky man to have her, Will was certain.

"Thank you!" Ilara beamed and through her arms round Will's neck, "I love you, Dad!"

**Soppy ending. Sorry! Ah well, that's the end. Its been nice writing. I loved writing the Will/Dad stuff. As you can tell by my style I'm so biased towards him. Love him so much! Review one last time! Please!**


End file.
